The Ties that Bind
by The Bard1
Summary: Lady Jaye's past is revealed as the Joe team uncover a Traitor in their midst...or so they think!
1. Oh what a tangled web...

Lady Jaye walked slowly to her quarters from the helipad. She looked   
terrible. She was tired, dirty and thoroughly upset. So intent was   
she in her misery that she failed to notice Roadblock and Scarlett   
and nearly ran right into them.   
"Hey there, Jaye...watch where you're going... "   
  
"Huh...oh sorry, Roadblock" She turned and continued down the path   
towards the barracks, not even looking up.   
  
"What's wrong with her?", he asked, turning to the tall redhead   
beside him.   
  
"I don't know, she hasn't been herself lately...maybe I should talk   
to...hey" before she had a chance to even finish, Flint came stomping   
past her, looking furious...followed by a very sullen Shipwreck   
  
"Uh oh...something's up Red, and from the look on Flint's face it   
can't be good"   
In fact, something had been up for quite a while now…she thought to   
herself as she turned to go after Lady Jaye. Ever since late last   
month when Jaye was visited by that old friend of hers, William. He   
had stayed in town for almost two weeks and the two of them spent   
rather a lot of time together. Scarlett had had a wonderful time with   
them, and rather liked the 'chap', as she liked to call him due to   
his very aristocratic British accent. She and some other Joes had   
joined the two of them on the town a couple of times and had met many   
of Lady Jaye's other friends…all Brits and all quite well to do by   
the looks of them…but all fun loving and friendly.   
  
Flint, on the other hand, had not taken the visit too well. Mr. Ego   
had sulked for days, his jealousy getting the better of him. In fact,   
he had gone so far as to suggest to Scarlet privately that he felt   
something suspicious was going on…that this William character wasn't   
what he seemed. She laughed at him and mentioned that if he was   
really that concerned about Lady Jaye pursuing other relationships it   
was high time he told her how he really felt about her.   
  
At that, of course, he turned red and looked indignant.   
  
"Look, Red...I'm just concerned about her, that's all. As her   
commanding officer. I don't think..."  
  
" Right, Flint...and that's why the green eyed monster has reared his   
ugly head again."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not jealous!" He sighed   
and shook his head "But I do care what happens to her."  
  
Did she hear the word "care" coming out of his mouth? Boy, she   
couldn't wait to tell Jaye. The look on his face, however, caused her   
to sober up. He was serious...this wasn't all jealousy. He was   
concerned.  
  
"There is something about LJ that just doesn't seem to fit.", he   
continued, "I can't put my finger on it...but I think this 'William'   
might be a piece of the puzzle".  
  
"What aren't you telling me, Flint?"  
  
He hadn't elaborated, but in the days that followed Scarlet decided   
to watch William and Jaye more closely. As his visit drew to a close,   
it seemed that the two of them grew more serious. Many whispered   
conversations, and Jaye seemed distracted and tense.  
  
Jaye just smiled at her when she asked her what was wrong...and said   
that it was nothing. She would just miss her friend. The reminders of   
her pre-army life had made her a bit homesick. That was all. It all   
seemed so obvious, so Scarlet had let it drop. As she walked in to   
LJs room and found her sitting catatonic on the edge of the bed, she   
realized she had been wrong.  
  
"Jaye, what happened out there? Are you ok?"  
  
Slowly, Jaye lifted her head and looked at her friend in the doorway.  
  
"Blood is thicker than water", she whispered.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Are you going to tell me what the hell happened out there, Flint!?"   
Shipwreck had had it up to here with the warrant officer, and he   
wasn't about to let him go without an explanation. He was walking   
quickly, trying to keep the pace as they made their way from the   
chopper. "We were nearly killed out there while you were out chasing   
tail. I have half a mind to report you to Duke. As a matter of   
fact..."  
  
That was a far as he got. Flint turned so suddenly that the old   
sailor nearly ran into him.  
  
"If you so much as breath a word of this to anyone I will personally   
see to it that you are posted so far from water that the only ship   
you set foot on is a camel"   
  
Flint looked like he was about to belt him. Shipwreck had seen Flint   
angry...but never like this. It was as if that wall of control that   
he had built up during his years in the military were breaking down.   
Not a good sign.  
  
"Hey…I have a right to know what this is all about…"  
  
"YOU volunteered to come along. I never asked you. I could have   
handled this myself…" Flint turned and continued stomping towards   
headquarters.  
  
"Right…handled it yourself. I saw how you handled it yourself. Nearly   
got a bullet through that thick, arrogant skull of yours! You're damn   
lucky I was there and had the foresight to put Wild Bill on standby   
for an emergency extract…"  
  
At that Flint stopped and swung around.  
  
"ARROGANT! Show a little respect, I still outrank you and…"  
  
"Not for long if you keep this up! Tell me what she was doing out   
there…did I see what I think I saw? For God's sake, Flint…for all I   
know the Joe team was just sold out by one of its own."  
  
"What the HELL is going on out here…" Both Flint and Shipwreck turned   
around to see Duke coming towards them. They came to attention   
immediately…  
  
"Nothing sir," Flint said in a cool voice, "We were just having a   
discussion."  
  
"Sounded more like you were trying to kill each other. Shipwreck, do   
you have something you wish to say."  
  
"No sir. Its like he says…we are just having a talk."  
  
Duke looked skeptical.   
  
"Well…if you could do your `talking' somewhere else or at least lower   
the volume. Flint, my office in an hour"  
  
"I have something that has to be done, Duke. Could it wait until…"  
  
"One hour soldier!"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
At that Duke walked off, leaving the two Joes standing on the tarmac.   
Flint looked shaken.   
  
"Thank you" he whispered, staring straight ahead at Dukes receding   
figure.  
  
" Hey, she's my friend too." Shipwreck looked down at his feet. Flint   
and he had never been very close, but Shipwreck enjoyed working with   
him. He was a good soldier and a loyal friend. He had even saved his   
sailor-butt a couple of times. Well…more than a couple…Shipwreck   
reflected. He also knew how Flint felt about Lady Jaye. Most of the   
Joes did, even though the Warrant officer would be horrified at the   
thought that anyone suspected. He would never admit to it to anyone,   
not even the lady in question…that's for sure. Too much of a pro.  
  
"Too much of a stubborn ass…" he mumbled to himself under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. Look, Flint. I know what I saw. You saw the same thing.   
Lady Jaye and, and…Jeez. We have to report this…"  
  
"I know, and I will. I just need time to talk to her first. There has   
to be a good reason for this."  
  
"And if there isn't?"  
  
"There has to be…" Flint turned and headed off, more slowly now.   
Shipwreck watched him go before making his way back to his quarters.  
  
"I hope for both your sakes there is, Buddy."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jaye stood quietly in the shower, letting the steaming hot water wash   
over her body. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the   
events leading up to the fiasco. Ever since the call…  
  
"I should have told Scarlet" she thought to herself. Although they   
hadn't really hit it off in the beginning, the two of them had slowly   
drawn closer as her years on the Joe team passed. Instead, she had   
walked away, leaving her standing in the room…without so much as a   
glance.   
  
"No, she wouldn't understand", she sighed and leaned into the   
spray, "none of them would. Not even Flint."  
  
At the thought of him, Jaye felt a wave of almost overwhelming   
sadness. What will he do when he finds out? What will he think when   
he finds out who she really is…that she has been lying to him, to all   
of them all of these years?   
  
He will turn away, of course. She would be foolish to think   
otherwise. She had long ago come to accept the fact that she was in   
love with him. They had become very close while working together on   
the various missions they were paired up for…they made a good team   
and everyone knew it… but she had long since stopped harboring any   
illusions that he felt the same way about her. He was a typical   
officer…very professional, but every so often something broke through   
that gruff exterior. Something…  
  
"Oh, stop fooling yourself…he doesn't see you as anything more than a   
fellow Joe…"  
  
The thought made her want to cry, something she never does.   
  
"I am going to loose everything."  
  
At this she laughed. How ironic that the thought of going home left   
her feeling empty. Who would have known she would grow to love it   
here?   
  
She had fought her father tooth and nail when he told her it was time   
to fulfill her family obligation and `give back' to her country. My   
God, what she had to give up…the high life! The money, the jet   
setting travel…her horses, her studies, her music, her friends.  
  
Her fellow recruits knew what she was and had resented her for it,   
and had resented her more for excelling at everything she did. And   
then when she was selected to the Joe team (a posting she did not   
want, but could not refuse), she knew she would have to keep her past   
life a secret or suffer the same lonely fate. It was easy to do…she   
had her orders, after all.  
  
So many secrets…and now this.   
  
"Oh what a tangled web we weave…"  
  
That was what Will had said to her on his visit two weeks ago. She   
was surprised to see him, as he is usually pretty busy with his own   
work, and rarely visits her at the base. That, of course, was her   
idea. The less the others knew about her real background the better.  
  
Will, ever the optimist, never understood why she insisted on   
carrying on this farce.  
  
"My God Ali…be yourself!" He exclaimed one night while they sat at a   
pub listening to the Celtic tunes coming down from the stage, "What   
in the world are you ashamed of?"  
  
"I am NOT ashamed. I just know that I will be treated differently if   
they knew where I came from…"  
  
"Right…I doubt the people you work with are that shallow, Al…you are   
good at what you do, you work hard and follow orders, you carry out   
your duty, you risk your life right along side them…"  
  
"Yes…but you know what it is like. If I let anything out there will   
be questions, and questions will lead to dead ends and suspicion.   
Before you know it…"  
  
"But to go this far. Bloody Hell, Ali, you have even gone and `lost'   
your accent. You don't ride anymore, you have barely made it to   
Julliard for half your sessions, you dropped out of the PhD program,   
your car is sitting under a tarp hidden on the base…"  
  
"You wouldn't understand…" But of course, he did understand, he went   
through the same thing she did, but somehow he came out on top. He   
always landed on his feet.  
  
"What about that Flint fellow you keep talking about. The one who   
keeps making googly eyes at you?"  
  
"He does not make googly eyes…" That of course, changed the subject   
and off they were on Will's favorite tangent…her love life (or lack   
thereof).   
  
In fact, the subject was dropped until a couple of days before he was   
planning to leave. They were sitting at his hotel room watching a   
movie when he turned to her and sighed.  
  
"Jaye…I wasn't going to tell you this, but I just got a call from   
high up and I thought you might want to hear it from me first…  
something's going down in Scotland. We think he is in some sort of   
trouble."  
  
She knew the `he' Will was referring to immediately. She tried to   
remain indifferent…  
  
"And…so…it wouldn't be the first time"  
  
"Its different this time. I cannot go into details just yet, but I   
have a feeling you should expect contact from headquarters…"  
  
"They are NOT supposed to contact me on these matters. For all   
intents and purposes I am a Joe."   
  
"For all intents and purposes, you are STILL a member of this   
organization!", he immediately regretted raising his voice. Rank or   
no, they had grown up together…he knew this wasn't going to be easy   
for her.  
  
"He is the enemy…"  
  
"He is your blood..", Will took her hand, "Look, you of all people   
should know the situation is not as black and white as the American's   
paint it out to be. The enemy, really Al…your mother must be turning   
in her grave."  
  
"Please, don't bring her into this."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ali…I know this is hard. Just don't be surprised if   
you're contacted"  
  
After he left she went back to her duties and as time went by she had   
almost forgotten the whole thing. She was too busy with her latest   
mission, and trying to throw Flint off her scent. For some reason,   
ever since he had followed her to Scotland he had been keeping a   
closer eye on her. Doubly so since Will left.   
  
She had been very surprised (and flattered, she thought) that Flint   
had even bothered to follow her to the Castle she was `inheriting'.   
He looked worried when she explained where she was going…probably   
knew right then she was holding crucial information back. In the end   
she was glad he was there…Flint was always comforting presence, he   
made her feel safe. Ended up saving her skin to boot!   
  
"My hero…", she frowned and shook her head "I'm an idiot…how could I   
have been so stupid"  
  
Her feelings for him had caused her to drop her guard, and led   
inevitably to the events of today when Flint decided to follow her   
yet again. Duke probably had him spying on her all along, suspecting   
her all along…playing on her trust and her hidden feelings.   
  
"You're a fool, Jaye…a lovesick fool"  
  
Muffled shouting coming from outside the bathroom interrupted her   
thoughts.   
  
"What now?"  
  
She got out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and went to   
investigate.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"I don't have time for this Scarlet…I need to see her NOW!"  
  
Flint stood in the doorway of the small room, facing a very   
formidable, very angry red head.  
  
"And I am telling you this isn't a good time." Scarlet stood defiant,   
blocking his path.  
  
He was about ready to blow. The inner calm he so prided was gone, all   
he could think about was her. He was upset, worried, angry, confused,   
hurt…so many emotions running around in his head…He had to get to the   
bottom of this. He knew deep down in his soul that she was in trouble…  
that she needed him…it was as if Jaye herself was calling him on some   
subconsciously level. It was always like this…ever since they first   
met, but he had always been able to keep her at the back of his mind.   
Now, the feelings were overwhelming him.   
  
"Don't make me pull rank, Red. I am in no mood"  
  
"Right, Flint. Would you mind telling me what is so damned   
important ?! What the hell is going on? LJ looks like she is heading   
for a breakdown, and you don't look any better."  
  
"I told you I am not at liberty to…"  
  
"Can-it, pretty-boy, that won't fly here and you know it," Scarlet   
saw she was pushing it now, and she knew it. Flint was on the edge…  
she had better tread carefully or risk sending him over…  
  
"Look Flint," she lowered her voice, "she is really upset. I don't   
know what just went down, but I think you had better come back later   
when she's…."  
  
"No, that's ok Scarlet…I can talk to him"  
  
Flint looked up and barely restrained a gasp. Lady Jaye was standing   
in the room, wrapped in a small towel. Water was dripping off her   
tanned, muscular body, her long, smooth legs shimmering under the   
short terrycloth wrap. Flint had never seen her this, this…exposed…  
  
"My god…she's beautiful…" he thought to himself. He knew he was   
staring, but he couldn't stop himself. Time stood still as they made   
eye contact, her soft green eyes meeting his, melting his heart. For   
an instant he forgot himself….forgot why he came. It was all he could   
do to stop himself from gathering her into his arms.  
  
It was Lady Jaye who looked away first, turning towards her bed to   
pick up her bathrobe. As she turned, he noticed the tattoo on her   
shoulder of a heraldic lion `rampant' on crossed broadswords. It was   
then that the spell was broken. He had seen the symbol before…in   
Scotland…  
  
"I….uh….need to talk with you…alone"  
  
Lady Jaye nodded to Scarlet and she left the room, pausing briefly to   
give Flint a look that said, all to clearly, `play nice'.  
  
In the meantime, Lady Jaye had slipped out the room and donned her   
bathrobe. She stood there now, staring at him, waiting for him to   
begin.   
  
"I don't have much time. Duke wants me in his office for god knows   
what and you know I am going to have to give him a report." She stood   
there quietly and slowly nodded.  
  
"Jaye, please talk to me. Why won't you tell me what is going on?   
What aren't you telling me. What I saw…who I saw you with. Tell me."   
  
At that she looked away from him and sighed "There is nothing to say…"  
  
At that he lost his temper "Don't lie to me!! You know damn well   
there is a lot to say. Why do you insist on keeping everything   
bottled up inside?! Why don't you talk to me?! After all this time,   
do you still not trust me?"   
  
"Its not that, Flint…you can't possibly understand…"  
  
"Try me! God, LJ you can get into a lot of trouble for this if you   
don't come clean. I cannot protect you from what is going to come   
down the pipes if you don't let me in"  
  
"Protect me? Protect me! I never asked for protection. I never asked   
you to follow me around, to snoop into my personal business."  
  
"And what was I supposed to do, sit around and worry!? I would never   
have forgiven myself if anything happened to you" LJ stared at him,   
and he paused then to gather himself. This was getting too personal…  
he was too close to admitting something to her, to himself. No…keep   
this professional.  
  
"Please Jaye," he whispered "tell me…" He looked her in the eyes and   
saw something he had never seen on her face before. A tear…oh Jaye,   
he thought, you have to know I would never hurt you. You have to know.  
  
A knock on the door broke the moment.  
  
"Flint!", It was Beachhead, "Duke is waiting for you…"  
  
Damn it.   
  
"Hold on, I'm coming", Flint glared at the door.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Lady Jaye…please"…he turned to her again. She looked so   
vulnerable…"please…"  
  
"I'm sorry Flint", and with that, she turned away.  
  
**********************************************************************  



	2. Betrayal

  
"Would you please tell me what the hell is going on? Mainframe tells me someone was accessing classified data yesterday, and then you and Shipwreck go traipsing of after Lady Jaye, who, I might add, snuck off late last night without leave."  
  
Duke sat behind his desk as he addressed Flint. Beachhead, Shipwreck and Snake Eyes stood off the to side. Flint looked completely worn out.   
  
"Then this morning, Beachhead informs me that Jaye's young friend William is not all that he seems." He looked up to better gage Flint's reaction to the next sentence "In fact, he is Mi-6". To anyone who didn't know him well, Flint could be said to have kept the perfect poker face. Duke, however, had served with him for ages and noticed the slight narrowing of his eyes. He didn't know.  
  
"Holy 007, Batman" Shipwreck mumbled.  
  
"This is no time for jokes, Sailor. Our security has been compromised" Beachhead moved towards Flint "What do you know about this, lover-boy."  
  
"Get out of my face, Beachhead!"  
  
"Stand down, both of you!", Duke turned to the warrant officer, "Do you have anything to add, Flint?"  
  
"Sir," Flint paused, as if searching for the words "I had noticed of late that Lady Jaye was not herself. She was on edge. I became concerned and decided to keep a closer eye on her."  
  
"I'm sure you did", Beachhead sneered.  
  
"Shut up, Beachhead" Shipwreck had had it up to here with his arrogance.  
  
"Early last night, I noticed that Lady Jaye was particularly uneasy. I decided to pay her a visit to ask what was wrong. I spotted her leaving the base in one of our Jeeps. She hadn't asked for a pass. I made the decision to follow her. Shipwreck accompanied me."  
  
"We followed at a safe distance as she drove out of city limits and into the country. About 3 hours into the drive, she pulled into a wooded area and shut down the engines. It was dark, but the moon was full so there was enough light to see who then approached the Vehicle."  
  
Flint lowered his head, "It was Destro."  
  
"I knew it! She's a traitor. Duke, permission to call in the MPs. I suggest we have her arrested ASAP and brought in for questioning."   
  
That did it. Flint snapped. He turned, swung around and in one fluid motion, threw a wicked right cuff, knocking Beachhead flat on his back. Shipwreck and Snake Eyes were on him in a split second, holding him back before he could finish the job.  
  
"FLINT, STAND DOWN! NOW!!!!! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Duke was up off his seat and quickly positioned himself between the soldiers.  
  
"For all we know, Flint is an accomplice to this whole thing." Beachhead said, getting up holding his jaw "He and Jaye are close. He knew what was going on this whole time. Why didn't he let us know right away when he began to 'suspect' something was up?"  
  
"Shut up Beachhead", Duke turned his attention back to Flint. He knew Flint was not involved, he knew by the way he was acting, by the look on his face. He was trying to protect her. That said, he wasn't making a case for himself right now.  
  
"Flint, get a hold of yourself. You are not helping her this way. Shipwreck, could you tell us what happened next."  
  
"Well, sir, nothing much at first. It was very strange. Lady Jaye was sitting on the hood of the jeep and Destro stood in front of her. They were just talking. We couldn't make out what being said, but Jaye looked agitated, upset. At one point, Destro walked up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, all companionable. It seemed to calm her a bit. He dropped something in her hand, and she passed him an envelope. We couldn't make out either in any detail."  
  
"Then, all hell broke loose."   
  
Shipwreck continued "About 15 Cobra soldiers came out of the woods, surrounding both of them. Destro looked as surprised as LJ was. Neither was prepared. Flint and I decided to engage"  
  
"Engage? The two of you against fifteen of the enemy, with a fellow soldier trapped at gunpoint? Not a smart move." Duke frowned at the sailor.  
  
Flint sighed.  
  
"It was my decision, Duke. My...reaction. I wasn't thinking. Once I fired the first shot, Shipwreck was forced to follow me in."  
  
"You're lucky you got out of that alive." The CO was not amused. Flint was trained better than this.   
  
"It wasn't luck. Shipwreck had Wild Bill on stand-by. He showed up in the chopper, and the cowards scattered. We picked up Jaye, but Destro had disappeared into the woods. We had just arrived back when you found us on the tarmac and called us in here."  
  
"I'm glad someone was on the ball. Good work Shipwreck."   
  
"As interesting as this little tale is," Beachhead interrupted " might I suggest we at least secure the suspect for questioning before she has a chance to do any more damage. She knows she has been caught red handed. Chances are she is going to try and..."  
  
Before he could finish, they heard a car engine roar and whistles from outside. They all rushed to the window in time to see Lady Jaye sitting in the driver's seat of a beautiful black Porsche. The top was down and they could see she was dressed in Civilian clothes, her sunglasses on, her hand on the wood and chrome stick. For a minute Duke didn't recognize her.  
  
She was revving the engine as she waited for the gates to open up, and was drawing quite a crowd. Duke and the others were equally mesmerized. She looked fabulous. Needless to say it was Beachhead who broke the reverie.  
  
"Hello, you guys...she is getting away!"  
  
With that the gate opened, and with tires squealing LJ made her exit. On the way out, they noticed that the car had British plates.  
  
Duke turned to Snake Eyes.  
  
"Follow her. Don't let her out of your sight. I will be in contact." Snakes silently left the room.  
  
"No Flint," Duke caught him before he could even form the sentence, "You are staying here. You are too close to this."  
  
"Beachhead, get Hawk on the line. I think its time the General was informed."  
  
***********************************************************************  
After she watched him go, Lady Jaye sat down on the bed and stared at the floor. She was trying desperately not to cry. Flint had looked so hurt when he left. It was more than she could take.  
  
"Pull yourself together, girl", she said to herself, out loud, "you are a professional. Act like one!"  
  
Attempting to put Flint at the back of her mind, she got up and picked up the phone. She dialed a number she thought she would never have to use. The answering machine picked up immediately.  
  
"Good Day, you have reached the British Consulate. If you know the extension you wish to reach, please dial it now..."  
  
She dialed it and a familiar voice picked up...William.  
  
"Hi Will, up for a coffee?" this, of course, told her friend that the line was not secure and they needed to meet ASAP.  
  
"Sure, babe...you want to meet at the Club or that little cafe in town."  
  
"The club." Will paused. That meant Jaye was in trouble. He knew this little escapade was going to blow her cover. No one ever listens.  
  
"Ok, I will see you there in two hours...drive carefully." Read 'watch your back'.  
  
"I always do."  
  
She hung up the phone and sat back down on the bed, the events of last night replaying itself over and over. It was the first time she had seen him since Scotland. The first time they had talked alone for years....   
  
'Hello, Beag Aon", Destro called, emerging from the woods. "I did not think you would come."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his old name for her, Beag Aon, Little One. "That was long ago", she thought to herself, recovering control "Much has changed since then."   
  
"I have my orders. I follow them. Otherwise I would not be here."  
  
"Tsk, Alison. Do you really hold me in such contempt?" he came closer, "Have you forgotten our days together in Scotland? Have you forgotten all the good times?"  
  
She remained silent, refusing to look at him.  
  
"You are so like your mother little one," he laughed softly, "stubborn, willful...full of spirit. And very, very beautiful."  
  
Still she remained silent.  
  
"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of your life?", he sighed..  
  
"I was trying, but it seems I can never totally be rid of you." She looked up at him for the first time, "Why do you insist on bringing me back in? Why do you continue to torment me?"  
  
"Is that what I am to you? A torment? I assure you that is not my intent. Your mother asked me to look after you. I take that responsibility very seriously despite our differences in opinion. I mean you no harm."  
  
"And yet, here I am, sneaking out into the woods to meet you, putting my entire career at risk for you."  
  
"Your career is not with the Joes, Beag Aon, as much as you might like to think you are one of them. In any case, if I remember correctly, this was something you never wanted. Damn your father and his sense of duty."  
  
"You are one to talk, Destro. Clan honor is all I ever heard out of your mouth."  
  
"Yes...and you would do well to remember that. You are blood, you are 'clan'...you cannot deny your birthright. When the head of the clan calls you must come."  
  
"Of course...how could I forget? It has been drilled into me since I was old enough to understand the words."  
  
"Was I that terrible, Ali? Do you have no fond memories?"  
  
She would be lying if she said she didn't, and he knew it. She had worshiped him growing up, and he in turn had spent a lot of time with her, practically raising her while her father was away on one of his frequent 'business trips'. He had supported her, encouraged her, and even loved her 'like his own daughter', as he once said after she graduated from Bryn Maur with honors.  
  
But that was before she learned about COBRA, before she learned what his company was up to on the side. I mean, she knew MARS' history, the history of the Clan, but this was beyond evil in her mind. She begged him to drop COBRA, but he laughed and told her she wouldn't understand the intricacies of his business. Or his love life, for that matter, for it was also about this time that the Baroness came into the picture. God, she hated that woman.  
  
She dropped all contact with him even before she came over to the US. She never talked to him, and only saw him in the field of battle. And yet she never betrayed him. Never revealed anything of what she knew (and that knowledge was extensive) to the Joes. And she never would.   
  
LJ put her head in her hands. "I could never kill him either," she thought, "In that way I am more a traitor to my fellow Joes than this act could ever make me"  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Alison. No matter what comes of this, no matter what path you have chosen to tread, know that I have always been proud of you. Your mother would be as well, if she were still alive. You have shone in your new career and served with honor. I am sorry it had to come to this, but I had no choice."  
  
He pulled something out of his pocket and dropped it in her hand. It was a beautiful gold ring. A simple band with a Celtic design engraved around it.   
  
"This was your mother's, I had meant to give it to you a long time ago, but things got...complicated. She wanted you to give it to you before she died, but we both agreed you were to young to understand its significance. It has been passed down to the firstborn daughter in our clan for centuries. It is yours now. Wear it with honor and pride, Beag Aon."  
  
She closed her hand around the ring. She didn't know what to say, she finally had something of her mother's, he had given it to her despite their conflict, despite everything that had gone down between them over the past 5 years.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered.  
  
"And now, to business. Do you have the disk?" The moment had passed and LJ snapped out of her revery.   
  
"Yes. It has whatever information you told them you needed. What I was ordered to retrieve. Nothing more. There is nothing here that compromises the Joe team in any way."  
  
He took the disk and pocketed it quickly, " I never expected such..."  
  
At that point their little rendez-vous was surrounded by COBRA troops. Neither of them was prepared. Destro looked as surprised as she did.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.  
  
"We are under orders from Major Bludd to pick you up and bring you in to the Commander for questioning...traitor."  
  
Before she could even react, she heard a familiar voice screaming a battle cry and saw Flint rushing headlong into the fray. The battle itself became a blur, and the next thing she knew. Flint was dragging her into a chopper.  
  
"What's done is done." LJ shook her head and brought herself back to the present.  
  
She got up and opened her closet. In the far corner, partially hidden behind all the jeans, plaids and army gear was a substantial collection of big ticket designer clothes. Calvin Klein, Armani, Channel, Ralph Lauren as well as a box full of shoes.  
  
"Hello, old friends", she smiled. I never had a chance to wear any of since she became a Joe. She felt it might give people the wrong impression, or worse yet bring up some questions she was unable to answer...but hell, as soon as Flint finishes up with his report that life will be over. Sadness threatened to overwhelm her, but she quickly held it in check "No, stop thinking about that now. If I have to go out, I'm going out with a bang."  
  
She selected a feminine beige linen Calvin Klein number and her favorite pair of Kenneth Cole sandals. Turning to her right, she found the little safe she had almost forgotten she had. What was that combination?   
  
Out of that came a lovely Cartier watch (a gift from her father after her solo with the symphony) and diamond stud earings. She placed her mother's ring on a simple gold chain and hung it around her neck. It was surprisingly warm on her chest.  
  
After brushing out her short brown hair and applying a little make-up, she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Well, my Lady. Looks like your back. For better or for worse."  
  
"Holy Cow, Jaye!!!" Scarlet had returned, and stood open-mouthed as she stared at her friend and roommate "I didn't recognize you. What? Where? Wow...I never knew you had this kind of wardrobe. If I did I would have borrowed more often. You look like a million bucks."  
  
"Thanks" she smiled, shyly. She turned and grabbed one last thing out of the little safe before closing it again, a set of keys.  
  
"Where are you off too? Flint is still in a meeting with Duke and a bunch of others. I just know something is going down up there..."  
  
"Sorry, Red...no time. I have a lunch meeting..." She continued on out the door when she stopped. Turning she gave a surprised Scarlet a hug.  
  
"Thank you...for always being there."  
  
"Uh, well, your welcome...but what..."  
  
To late, LJ had already left the room and was heading towards the garage.  
  
As usual, Clutch was in there fixing his Pickup. That thing never worked...he was constantly trying to revive it despite everyone's insistence that he bite the bullet and buy a new one. He refused to consider giving up the 'old girl', as he called it...for sentimental reasons. The other Joes never failed to tease him about it.   
  
He looked up from under the hood and just stared.  
  
"Jaye?" he stammered, "Is that you?"  
  
"Hey Clutch..." she turned and walked towards the corner of the room where her car lay under a tarp.  
  
"You look, well...really good." Clutch couldn't remember seeing his fellow Joe in anything other than her combat uniform or jeans and a tee shirt. "You have some sort of hot date or someth...Hot Damn!!!!"  
  
Clutch ran over to the car that LJ had just uncovered. It was a shiny, new black Porsche 911 turbo. Black leather interior with wood and chrome finish on the dash. Jaye opened the door, sat down and prayed. It's been so long, I hope it starts!  
  
She turned the key and the engine roared to life.  
  
"Wow, Jaye. You are full of surprises today. So this is what was under the tarp this whole time? Lucky it was hidden, or I would be taking it out for a joyride every chance I could get! Is it yours?"  
  
"Yes." She put the top down, put on her sunglasses, and shifted it into gear.  
  
"Ummm...maybe you should change the plates before you head out onto the open road..." She didn't let him finish.  
  
"See you later, Clutch."  
  
With that she peeled out of the garage. It felt good to be in her car again. It handled so well, responding smoothly to her every move. She couldn't help thinking to herself how Flint would love to get his hands on the wheel. He was such a sports car fanatic.   
  
"No, stop thinking about him, it will only make this harder. Be strong"  
  
She came to the front gate and paused while the guard on duty did a double take at the sight of her. In fact, now that she considered it, a whole bunch of Joes were staring. She revved the engine impatiently. "Come on, Come on!"  
  
As the gate opened, out of the corner of her eye, she caught Duke, Shipwreck, Beachhead and Flint in the office window looking down. Flint looked dumbfounded. She caught his eye for a split second.  
  
"Good bye, my love..." she whispered.  
  
With that she flipped into gear and flew out the gate, tires squealing.  
  
***********************************************************************  



	3. Rule Britania

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Flint? He was supposed to meet me at the mess an hour ago."  
  
Shipwreck peered into the rec room. Ace, Gung-Ho, Alpine and Wild Bill were playing cards, and Bazooka was busy with the PlayStation. Looked like he was at 'Resident Evil' again. Still hadn't completed it.  
  
"I haven't seen him today," Alpine said, not bothering to look up from his cards. "Have you checked his office?"  
  
"Yeah...I just came from there." Man, where was he? They have a meeting with Duke and Hawk in 20 minutes, and he hadn't eaten.  
  
"You might want to check the heliport," Roadblock added as he emerged from the gym, "He was complaining about Chopper Three not running smoothly."  
  
"What?" Wild Bill nearly dropped his cards, "I told him I would fix that myself. He didn't need to bother..."  
  
Ace laughed "Yeah, right...'Third-in-Command' or not, you never stop being a pilot! And anyways, you know he likes to keep himself busy lately. Keeps his mind occupied, ever since..."  
  
He trailed off and an uncomfortable silence ensued.   
  
"Oy", Shipwreck thought as he turned to leave.   
  
As he made his way towards the helipad, he began thinking about what Ace had brought up. It had been a year since the 'incident', as he liked to call it. He had thought his friend would have been over it by now. Sure, he acted as if nothing happened. Worked just as hard, if not harder...immersing himself in his work. The casual observer would think that it was all behind him. They would be wrong.  
  
He couldn't stand to hear her name mentioned in his vicinity, hasn't gone out with any new people (that one date that Dusty set up was a disaster), and pretty much kept to himself. He was still hurting. To tell you the truth, they all were...she was a well-liked and respected member of the team. She was 'family'. Flint, for obvious reasons, just took it harder than most.  
  
As he approached the chopper, sure enough he saw a familiar figure crouched in the cockpit fiddling with the controls.  
  
"Flint! Hey!" He called, "Wasn't there something you were supposed to do at lunch?"  
  
He looked up from his work and waved "Sorry, Buddy...I guess I got caught up here. Had to get away from all that damn paperwork on my desk."  
  
"Did you at least remember the meeting?"  
  
"15 minutes from now...yes."  
  
He watched Flint working for a bit and his mind drifted back to the last time they had a meeting with Hawk, at the time of Lady Jaye's disappearance. Flint most likely was thinking the same thing, which would explain why he was out here doing some menial task to keep himself from brooding.  
  
It had been 48 hours since Lady Jaye made her flashy exit from the base. Snake Eyes had lost her when she had entered the British Consulate in town, and although he could have easily snuck in and grabbed her, Duke ordered him to break pursuit and return to base. Flint was delirious from worry and lack of sleep, and the rest of the base was buzzing with the news.   
  
They met in Duke's office...Snake Eyes, Beachhead, Scarlet, Flint and himself...waiting for the news. All were hoping that Jaye would be there as well...all hoping to hear that it was all a misunderstanding and everything was going to be fine. Well, all except Beachhead, who was practically foaming at the mouth at the prospect of catching this traitor and implicating Flint. He still resented loosing out on the CO position, and the tension between him and Flint was so thick you could see it. Shipwreck and Snake Eyes had discreetly positioned themselves between them in order to prevent any 'incidents'. Beachhead's jaw was still swollen from the last time.  
  
They all stood impatiently, waiting for Hawk to begin. He had just returned from the British Embassy in Washington, and was still in dress uniform. An imposing figure out of uniform, he looked positively intimidating in the crisp suit, numerous metals hanging off his chest.  
  
"Joes," he began, "by now all of you know what happened two days ago concerning the security breach. Needless to say I am disappointed that suspicions were not raised earlier..." at this he glanced at Flint. Beachhead barely suppressed a smirk.  
  
"...and that the perpetrator was allowed to escape in broad daylight from our own base", he turned to Beachhead, who paled visibly under the scrutiny.  
  
"That said there is no use rehashing things we cannot change. The damage has been done. We are now on clean up."  
  
"As you know, I have just come from a meeting with Britain's ambassador about this matter. My orders were clear. This case is closed. Lady Jaye is no longer with this organization."  
  
"That's it ?!" Flint strode forward and put his hands on his desk, "Where's Jaye? Is she alright?"  
  
"Flint," Duke put a hand on his shoulder to calm him "I know this has been tough on you...but show a little respect to our commander." Flint's military training, forgotten for a split second, came flooding back and he returned to attention.  
  
"I'm sorry Flint. All I can tell you is that she is fine. I am not at liberty to say anymore. She will not be coming back."  
  
"Where is she?" Scarlet asked calmly.  
  
"We don't know," Duke answered for the general, "We have been told to break of our investigation and pursuit of the suspect. That is all." Well, all Hawk chose to share with me, he thought...there are holes in this that are big enough for a small tank could roll through.  
  
"So we just let her go?" This from Beachhead, who wisely kept his distance from Flint "She betrayed us to the enemy and she gets away without so much as a slap on the hand?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. There are people higher up than I pulling rank here. My hands are tied."  
  
The General walked around to the front of the desk and leaned on it, sighing. "I will be sending out a memo with the gist of this meeting to the Joe team tonight. I thought it would be wise to inform you soldiers first, as you were closest to her." At this he stared at Flint.  
  
"Flint, as of now you are officially on leave for the week. Go. Take a break. Absorb what has happened. I need you back here in top form in 7 days."  
  
"Sir, I would rather..."  
  
"This wasn't a suggestion, soldier."  
  
"Yes, Sir"  
  
And that was it. Lady Jaye had betrayed them and disappeared without a trace. Shipwreck would be lying if he said that Flint hadn't looked for her. He had started the minute he left for his 'vacation'.   
  
"Flint, the General said we were not to pursue this," Scarlet told him as he packed his bags "I don't think it is wise to ignore that order."  
  
"He never said I couldn't do it in my free time." He answered as he packed his sidearm into his overnight bag.  
  
"Did you ever think to yourself she might not want to be found?"  
  
He didn't answer, just swung his bag over his shoulder and headed for his car, with Scarlet close behind.  
  
"Did you ever think to yourself that she might very well be guilty as charged?"  
  
He stopped and turned. "I know her, Scarlet. She would not have done what she did on her own. Something is very wrong here, and I will not stop until I discover the truth."  
  
"And if the truth is not what you want to hear."  
  
He frowned, "I will deal with that when it comes."  
  
Scarlet looked at him then...WHEN it comes. Not IF it comes. He has his doubts about her too. We all do.  
  
He never did find her. He went to Martha's Vineyard first, her 'home state', but no one had ever heard of her there. There was a Burnett that had a lovely old manor house on the water, but that had been sold some twenty years ago to an up and coming politician.  
  
He checked school records from Bryn Maur, visited the British Consulate (where, he might add, he was given the royal brush off), and with Mainframe's help he was even able to access US military records, all with no luck. It was as if she had never existed.   
  
As the months past, Flint slowly gave up hope of ever finding her again. His anger toward her grew. She had left him high and dry, looking like a fool. She had betrayed his trust. However much these emotions took over, deep down he still missed her...still had feelings for her.  
  
"Well, we had better get going," Shipwreck looked over to find his CO standing next to him wiping the grease off his hands, "sounds like this mission might be interesting. Duke is certainly being secretive about it."  
  
"Hopefully some good ol' fashioned COBRA stomping action. I've been sitting on my behind too long. I'm going to get rusty." Shipwreck rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
  
Flint smiled, and his eyes narrowed in that wicked way they always did when he was about to go into battle.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
"Hello passengers. This is your captain speaking. We are coming in to Heathrow Airport and should be cleared for landing soon. It's a crisp fall day in London, the temperature is..."  
  
Flint sat back and stretched out his legs. This was the first time a mission had required first class air travel, and you didn't see him complaining. He looked over at Scarlet, Shipwreck, and Snakes, all of whom seemed to be enjoying themselves, although Shipwreck was still sour that he wasn't allowed to partake of the open bar. Undercover or not, they were still on duty.  
  
"I say Chap...it looks like we you are going to have some nice weather for your stay here. Always a plus. You know what the weather can be like this time of year, being a Cambridge boy and all..."  
  
He looked over at the man sitting next to him and nodded. His name was Major Calum MacKenzie, a member of RAF and the Joe teams military contact while in the British Isles. They had met at the base two days ago when Hawk told them of their new assignment.   
  
Flint frowned as he went over the details in his mind, an exercise he always went through when he received his orders. He wasn't happy about his new task, and was less than thrilled at the paltry amount of information he had been given to work with. His thoughts drifted back to the meeting.  
  
"You are probably all curious as to why I called you all here on such short notice", General Hawk looked around the room a the Joes he had handpicked for the mission. "Unfortunately, things are going down in the British Isles as we speak, and we have been called in to assist."  
  
He gestured and a gentleman in an RAF uniform moved forward.  
  
"This is Major Mackenzie, on loan to us from the Brits. He will be setting you up with agents in the field. Once you hit the ground there, you are not to contact him unless it is an absolute emergency. Major?"   
  
"Thank you General. This past year, we have been monitoring COBRA activity in the United Kingdom. Usually, the presence of the terrorist organization on our shores is minimal. A couple of enemy agents snooping around, maybe a glimpse of the Commander and the Baroness. We have engaged a couple of times, but mostly we are content to monitor the situation...gather what information we can..."  
  
"COBRA activity in Scotland should be expected, shouldn't it?". This from Scarlet, "It is, of course, Destro's home base."  
  
"Correct. However, for the past couple of months, our agents have noticed increased activity in the area. It is highly unusual for Destro to allow that much COBRA activity near his castle. Now we find enemy troops are crawling all over the place."  
  
"Destro is COBRA." Shipwreck added, "Nothing unusual about that. So you want us to go and blow up a few snakes?"  
  
The Major smiled. "Ah...yes...you must be Shipwreck. Well, no, not exactly. If such was the case the British forces could certainly handle it themselves. This mission will be subtler. More covert. It is our belief that something big is about to go down, we want you to find out what. We have..."  
  
At this, Hawk interrupted. "Sorry Major, let me continue for you. You four will be accompanying the Major back to Britain under cover. You will be flying first class to Heathrow in civilian clothes with absolutely no military equipment or insignia. No uniforms, no weapons, no gadgets, no dog tags...nothing. As far as anyone will be concerned, you are just tourists visiting family in the area. Once there, Major Mackenzie will hook you up with two agents hand picked for this task. You will be briefed on the details once you meet up."  
  
"No weapons?"  
  
"You will be provided what you need once you settle in to your 'quarters'", this from the Brit "Everything is arranged, all you need do is show up."  
  
Hawk turned to Flint. "Flint, you are to lead this mission. You are to listen to the agents there and follow their lead. They are trained for this type of operation and know the country better. However, if there is any danger to the team, I expect you to pull rank. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir" Flint replied.  
  
"Scarlet, Snake Eyes, Shipwreck. You are to accompany him and help him gather whatever information we need. Work as a team, and please include the agents in the decision-making. They are there to help."  
  
"Yes sir", they replied in unison.  
  
"Well then, don't just stand there. Get yourself packed! And Good Luck!"  
  
"YO JOE!"  
  
On his way out Flint overheard Duke and Hawk whispering.  
  
"Hawk, I think you should have told him who he will be working with there. I don't think it is a good idea to send them in cold..."  
  
He didn't catch the rest.  
  
"Hey, Flint...er, I mean Dash...wake up, We're here."  
  
He turned to see Scarlet standing over him. Sure enough, they had landed. As they made their way off the plane and through the airport, Flint kept going through Duke's last remark. What could it possibly mean?  
  
"Ah there he is," The Major said as he walked through the door to the passenger pick up area. Scarlet stopped so suddenly that Shipwreck nearly ploughed into her.   
  
"Hey...what's the deal?"  
  
Flint had stopped as well, fighting down a very strong urge to rush forward and pummel the well-dressed figure standing in front of a Range Rover. "Well, I guess that explains it..." he thought to himself.  
  
"Gentlemen, and Lady...I would like you to meet one of your 'hosts' during your stay here in Merry ol' England. May I introduce you to Sir William Harcourt..."  
  
Lady Jaye's friend Will stepped forward, smiling. "No introductions necessary old boy, I believe we've already met."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Scarlet sat back and enjoyed the scenery while she listened to Will explain a bit more about why they were here. They had left the city limits and were heading north at a good clip, the rolling countryside of rural England awash in fall colors.   
  
Flint sat on the passenger side, listening intently, interrupting with a question every now and then. She was surprised at his self-control. She had fully expected him to loose it at the airport, and admired his reaction in this awkward situation. Flint's ability to focus on the mission despite his personal feelings about the job or the people he was working with was one of the reasons he rose in the Joe ranks so quickly. One of the reasons he was considered to be one of the best officers they had.  
  
He hadn't mentioned Jaye at all. Scarlet herself was curious about what he might have to say about the events of last year, but didn't feel it was the right time to ask. Surely he knew where she was...where she had been hiding all this time.  
  
She was also wondering how he ended up being a member of this team. They had all assumed that he had been part of that whole LJ fiasco to begin with. Why would Hawk choose him to help us with this mission? From the look on the others faces, they were all thinking the same thing.  
  
"Stop looking for conspiracies where none exist, " she chided herself, thinking she had better stop watching so many X-Files reruns, "of course Hawk would choose him. He is head of Mi-6 operations in the US after all."  
  
Scarlet focused in on the conversation taking place...  
  
"Two years ago, 'His Majesty's Secret Service' became aware of a deepening power struggle between Cobra Commander and Destro. The arms dealer, it seems, had not been happy with the leadership of the organization for some time, but we suspect that it was the Baroness who drove him to finally put his thoughts into actions and move against the head snake."  
  
"Of course, this was done gradually and with great secrecy. It was a dangerous game Destro was playing...even our agents on the inside had trouble following his moves. In fact, it wasn't until last year that we had a breakthrough and discovered what was going on."  
  
"What was this 'breakthrough'?", Flint asked calmly. He caught it too...last year would be about the time LJ met with Destro and then disappeared.  
  
Will looked over and considered the Warrant Officer for a few seconds before replying "That is classified. Suffice it to say it opened us up to a whole bevy of information about the goings on between the two leaders."  
  
He continued..."As you have probably already been told, we have noticed of late an increased amount of COBRA activity on the countryside, all centered around Destro's castle. They have been quiet, but it is very unusual for Destro to allow so many COBRA operatives in his territory. Especially given the situation with the Commander. What's even more disturbing is that he has been seen cooperating with them..."  
  
"What are they up to here...are they planning some sort of attack? Is it a show of force to keep Destro in line?" She asked, her interest peaked.  
  
"We are not sure...they seem to be looking for something...searching...for what we are not sure. That is what we need you for. We need you to indiscreetly find out what the heck is going on and help us nip it in the bud before its too late."  
  
"So we are going to be playing James Bond after all." This from Shipwreck. Will laughed. "No, that would be me...."  
  
"Seriously, though...you are the best men...and woman...for the job. You are the COBRA experts. You have dealt with all of these figures before...you know them. Ah, here we are..."  
  
Will turned the truck through a set of elaborate rod-iron gates and onto a long cobblestone tree lined drive. It was stunning. To either side the most beautiful horses ran in lovely landscaped wood fenced fields, here and there she caught sight of a foal and his mother lying in the sun. Then they came to the end of the path and Scarlet couldn't hold back a gasp.  
  
"Holy..."  
  
They had come to a circular drive in front of a huge manor house that looked like it was ripped from the pages of a Jane Austin classic.   
  
"Welcome to your home away from home." Will smiled as he pulled up in front of the house, where what looked like a maid and butler where making their way down the fronts steps towards the car.  
  
"You live here?" Shipwreck asked, incredulous. Even silent Snake Eye's was staring wide eyed at the property.  
  
"Huh?...what was that?...no no", he smiled, " I have a townhouse in London. This is the home of the other agent assigned to you."  
  
"Hello William, we weren't expecting you and your friends until later tonight. Brian, please take their bags to their rooms."  
  
"That won't be necessary..." Flint began...  
  
"Oh, tut-tut, don't be silly...Brian?"  
  
"Of course. Would you be having tea at 4 pm, Sir?"   
  
"Yes...in the greenhouse please." William answered "Where is she?"  
  
"In the stables, sir...as Margaret said, we weren't expecting you so soon."  
  
"Come then, I'll take you." Scarlet and the other Joes turned to follow Will down a path to the right of the home. In the distance, hidden behind a small wooded area, lay a good-sized stable and arena. A couple of people were in the outside rings riding and there were two or three horses in the parking area being walked on lead. It was quite picturesque.  
  
"Some time ago the family decided that the stables were too big for just their own personal riding horse, and opened it up to the public." William explained as they drew nearer, "some of the nations top riders have trained here, boarded their animals here. It has become one of the most exclusive and sought after riding clubs in the country."  
  
"The horses are lovely."  
  
"Yes...they are. The family has established quite a strong bloodline of Hanoverian and Trakhener sport horses..." They entered the stable and Scarlet stopped to admire the lovely black horse standing patiently on cross ties just inside.  
  
"He is magnificent", she went to pet his soft nose and grinned in pleasure as he whickered softly and nuzzled her hand.  
  
"That's Othello, which means..."  
  
A voice came to them from around the corner.  
  
"Liz, have you seen my lead. I am sure I left it on my tack box before I went out and...oh wait, here it is."  
  
That voice...Scarlet stopped. There was an accent to it, but it sounded familiar. She looked back to see Flint standing rigid at the entrance.   
  
"Ok, 'thello, time to go out and..."  
  
Around the corner came a familiar figure. She froze at the sight of them...her hair was longer, but there was no mistaking who it was. Flint looked ready to collapse.  
  
"Ahem..." William broke the silence, "May I introduce your host and Mi-6 liason, Lady Sarah Alison Burnett..."  
  
"You, of course, knew her as Lady Jaye."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  



	4. Revelations

***********************************************************************  
"Its official," Alison thought to herself sarcastically as she sat back into her father's favorite leather armchair, "William is on my 'people I have to kill' list."  
  
She adjusted herself so that she was facing the roaring fire that Brian had set for her in the large stone fireplace of the library. The temperature had dropped pretty drastically when the sun finally set, and she was feeling a bit of a chill. Pulling the soft throw over her, she reflected that the weather wasn't the only thing causing her to feel this cold.  
  
She had nearly had a coronary when she discovered Flint and the others standing in the stables. What could William have been thinking?  
  
Alison had been 'on leave' since the day she left the GIJOE base, and had made it very clear that she would not be coming back on duty anytime in the foreseeable future. She had had enough. She had served her time, done what they told her to do. It was time for her to continue on with her own life...or whatever remained of it after they had bloody well screwed it up.  
  
She had taken up her riding again with a vengeance, going to the stables to train with almost religious fervor. She had been out of it for so long that it took her and her horse months to get back into competitive form. In fact, this had been a breakthrough week...and her coach Hans though Othello might be ready for the Grand Prix Dressage meet next month outside of Glascow. The activity also kept her mind from wandering to other things...  
  
Leaving without saying goodbye had been hard. Knowing she would be labeled a traitor by her friends was even harder. But the hardest thing had been that she would never see Flint again...knowing he would hate her for what she had done...knowing she could never tell him the truth.  
  
At least she would never have to face him...face his hurt and anger...at least she thought that would be the case until this morning.  
  
"Damn you, Will"   
  
When he called her about this mission she had resisted but eventually consented. He never mentioned whom she would be working with...only that agents from the US would be coming to help. She assumed CIA, not GIJOE.   
  
Not Flint.   
  
Flint had barely said a word to her since their first encounter. He was civil and professional during their meeting in the greenhouse, but Alison knew him too well to be fooled, he was as tense and upset as she was. Shipwreck and Scarlet had been awkward but friendly...they seemed a bit at a loss at what to make of this arrangement. To tell you the truth, so was she. What could Mi-6 had been thinking?  
  
They had gone over the maps and all of them had listened intently and agreed with her plan. Scarlet, Flint and herself were going to proceed on horseback over the back trails towards the castle. She was a familiar figure on the trails and no one would even note their presence. Shipwreck and Snake Eyes were to go to the nearest town, where Will's agents had discovered some enemy activity.   
  
"Thank God," Shipwreck had exclaimed at his assignment, "There is no way you are getting me on one of those animals!"  
  
William, of course, would be returning to London to monitor things at headquarters.  
  
"Your tea, my Lady" Brian had entered the room and was holding out a steaming cup of herbal tea.  
  
"Thank you...that will be all for tonight. I will be off early tomorrow, but be sure to have a nice breakfast ready for our guests at seven"  
  
"You won't be dining with them?"  
  
"No...I have things at the stables I have to take care of" ...damned if she is going to spend more time with them than she has to. Why torture herself?  
  
"Good night then, my Lady"  
  
"Good night, Brian"  
  
And so she was left alone again. She must have drifted off because when she came too she discovered Flint's handsome figure in front of the flames, staring at her. He looked so sad, so melancholy...she just wanted to get up and comfort him.   
  
"Flint...." She pulled herself upright, attempting to shake herself awake. When she looked back, Flint's expression had changed to one of anger and frustration. Here it comes, she thought.  
  
"Jaye...sorry, you are no longer a Joe. So maybe I should call you Ali. No wait, that's not your real name is it? Sarah then, or My Lady."  
  
"No one calls me Sarah. It was my mothers name. When she died so did it. I'm Alison, always was"  
  
"Really. I don't know how I had all this confused, having known you for so long, having been friends...and finding out the whole thing was a farce."  
  
"Flint, I never meant to hurt you...of all people...I"  
  
"Really...then explain why you did what you did, why you left without a trace, without even a goodbye. Explain to me why you betrayed me...betrayed the entire team."  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Oh yes...you cannot talk about it. I think that is what you said to me a year ago when I asked you the same question, leaving me in the dark "  
  
"You have to trust me on this..." She knew as the words came out of her mouth that they were the wrong thing to say. His face darkened and he erupted.  
  
"TRUST YOU!!!! I hardly know you! Everything I knew about you was a lie. My partner, my friend, the woman I..." he stopped himself and looked away.  
  
"I am the same person you knew Flint...some of the details were changed a bit, but you have to believe that you knew the real me...more than anyone...I was myself with you."   
  
I loved you, she thought but left the words unsaid, I will always love you...  
  
He turned, and stared at her...he was so angry...she couldn't stand it. He turned and started walking out of the room.  
  
"Flint...please"  
  
He paused in the doorway, he didn't even look at her. "I have been ordered to work with you again, and so I will. We all will. But don't expect my trust. Don't expect my friendship. When this is over...don't expect to see me again."  
  
And with that he was gone.  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was a lovely morning when the three of them set out on the trail. Flint couldn't help but relax and take in the scenery. He was mounted on a big dapple-gray gelding named Tempest, who, he learned, was one of Alison's old mounts. The animal was very well trained and responded to his every move. Flint had learned to ride at Cambridge, as some of his friends had urged him to play polo. Always a sucker for a new sport, he gave it a go.  
  
Behind him, Scarlet rode a chestnut mare named Tanzer, and looked to be enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. It certainly was a nice change from the inside of tanks, jeeps and personnel carriers.   
  
He felt the gun he had been given lying comfortably against his side. It wasn't his weapon of choice, but unfortunately riding around with an m-16 strapped to your back is hardly covert. At least he had something...and it reminded him to keep on his toes. The landscape was deceptive. They were heading into enemy territory after all...a veritable nest of vipers.  
  
Flint looked up at the figure ahead of him. Jaye was alert, scouting the area ahead on Othello. Despite the situation, despite their encounter last night, she was all business this morning. She was always the consummate professional, which is one of the reasons why Flint loved working with her during her time with GIJOE. He could always rely on her...well, at least that was what he had thought.  
  
"Stop it," he thought to himself angrily, "Keep you mind on the mission. Don't think about her."  
  
But it was too late, his thoughts had drifted to the events of last night.  
  
He hadn't meant for it to go so badly.  
  
He hadn't been able to sleep and had been wandering around the house, admiring the old architecture and the antiques that adorned each of the rooms. Deep down, though, he knew he was looking for her.  
  
He was so amazed to see her there in the stable, still as beautiful as ever...more so with he long hair tied back in a loose knot, a stray curl falling in her face. All those feelings that he thought he had long ago disposed of came back in a flood. She was inside his head again, inside his heart...calling...It was all he could do to remain standing.  
  
It took a supreme show of will power to push every thing back down and sit through that meeting over tea. They went over the mission, the maps, the clues and information they had (of which there was very little), and all the while he managed to keep his wits about him. He noticed that Scarlet and Shipwreck were as tense as he, but they managed to keep a civil tongue and stay friendly. As usual, Snake Eyes was the most composed, standing silently in the corner and absorbing the details of the day.  
  
Afterwards, they went with will to collect the weapons and equipment that had been supplied to them by Mi-6, and settled into their rooms...all of which were quite luxurious. When they had finished unpacking, they met in Scarlet's quarters for a meeting...just Joes.  
  
"A fellow could get used to this..." Shipwreck said, leaning back into the sofa, "It sure beats those damn army issue tents and the hard ground. Yup, this is definitely my kind of mission."  
  
"Don't get to comfortable, soldier." Flint answered, a bit more sharply than he intended. "Who knows what COBRA is plotting."  
  
"Hey...don't take this out on me. I had no idea she would be here either. None of us did."  
  
Flint sat down and put his head in his hands before looking up and responding.  
  
"We have our orders. Hawk told us to work with her and so we shall. Let's keep this as professional as possible. There has to be a good reason for teaming us up again. Let's use whatever that is to our advantage."  
  
"But Flint, she is a suspected traitor...how do we know this isn't a trap?"  
  
Flint sighed and shook his head, "We don't. Which is why I've asked Scarlet to keep an eye on her. If anything suspicious should arise, we will act accordingly. Until that time, Ja...Alison and I will lead as a team. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Ok...it's been a long day for all of us. I think we should retire early and get some sleep. Snake Eyes, I would like you to discreetly patrol the grounds before you hit the sack. Despite our surroundings, we must stay vigilant."  
  
Snake Eyes nodded and silently slipped out of the room.   
  
"I wonder if you can get the movie channel out here..." Shipwreck mumbled to himself as he followed him out. Flint made to go but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Scarlet, looking concerned.  
  
"Flint...are you OK? This can't be easy on you..."  
  
"I'll manage."  
  
"Have you even talked to her yet?"  
  
"No, and I am not planning on...."  
  
Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him "Don't play macho man officer with me, Flint. I have known you for a long time. I know when you are hurting. I know how you felt about her, how you feel about her, despite your denials..."  
  
"Drop it, Scarlet. It's been a year. I have dealt with it...it was just a shock seeing her again, that's all."  
  
He was lying and she knew it...but she also knew when to drop the subject.   
  
"OK...but if you need to talk, you know where to find me."  
  
He found Jaye sound asleep in a chair in front of a fire. He couldn't remember how long he stood there, staring at her resting form. His mind was awash with emotion, his thoughts drifting back to better days when they were working together on some mission and he would watch over her while she slept.  
  
He knew from the very beginning that what he felt for her was special, something he had never felt before. The intensity of it scared him...so much so that he pushed it all to the back of his mind, denied it. He regretted it now...knowing that he had missed his opportunity.   
  
Too late now, she was beyond his reach. He couldn't help but wonder if she would have confided in him more had he let her know how he felt...treated her less like the fellow soldier she was and more like the lover she should have been.  
  
Suddenly, she stirred and her eyes opened and met his. Flint had to stop himself from going over to the chair and putting a hand on her face, in her hair. From taking her up and holding her in his arms.  
  
He had tried to be civil, but all that anger...all that hurt...it came out in a flood. He let her have it full force. He couldn't hold it back. His doubts about her guilt shadowed in the face of his bruised ego, his broken heart. Here she was, living in the lap of luxury...he the furthest thought from her mind...while he languished for a year worrying about her...missing her...angry at her for what she did...  
  
"She deserved it," He tried to tell himself, but the truth was he wanted to take back his last words.   
  
Up ahead, Jaye gave the signal to halt, and Flint watched her dismount lithely and lead her horse to the side. They followed her on foot up to the top of a grassy hill, where she gestured down into the valley below.  
  
In the mist stood on old, heavily fortified castle. The grounds around it bustled with activity. Cobra soldier mingled with men in kilts and Glengarry's. All were armed to the teeth...  
  
Jaye handed him the binoculars.  
  
"Look, down on the east wall...what do you see?"  
  
He peered through the eyepiece, adjusting the focus until the image came in clearly.  
  
"Well well well...it looks like the commander himself has decided to make a house call."  
  
"Yes...but look at who he is talking to..."  
  
There was no mistaking the man next to him, a huge figure sporting a sliver mask. He took off the binoculars and looked back at her, wondering at the seriousness of her voice "Its Destro, of course, the man of the house..."  
  
"No," she said, "Its not."  
  
  
"I don't understand, how can you be so sure it's not him." Flint asked her, "It certainly looked like him. Its not like he is hard to pick out in a crowd."  
  
They were all dining room, discussing their next move over a hearty meal.  
  
Shipwreck and Snake Eyes had returned to report that they had spotted Mindbender coming out of the town archives. They had followed at a distance, but had lost him in a crowd of tourists near the old area of the town. "He looked pretty frustrated," Shipwreck had added, "Whatever he was looking for...I don't think he found it."  
  
Scarlet was watching the two of them, as surprised as Flint was by Jaye's complete insistence that the masked man they had observed was not their old enemy. The fact that she had supposedly betrayed the Joes to the very man made them all wary.  
  
"I lived next door to him practically my whole life...we fought him for years...lets just say it's a gut feeling."  
  
"Not Good enough", Flint gestured at the blueprint on the table. "Not a good enough reason to risk what you are proposing."  
  
Jaye looked angry. "Flint, the only way we are going to find out what is going on is to get into the castle. The only way you can do that safely is with me. I have a set of invitations here to the gala that Destro holds every year at this time to benefit the Symphony. The place will be packed with Britain's social set. I have been before and know my way around the castle. We can pull this off..."  
  
"How did you manage the invite?" Shipwreck asked...  
  
She sighed. "I told you...my family are well known patrons of the arts. We are on the list every year."  
  
"I can't risk it..." Flint added quietly...almost a whisper.  
  
"You think I am leading you all into a trap, don't you?" He didn't look at her. "Don't you?!"  
  
"Ali..." Scarlet began, how to put this..."you have to understand, given the circumstances of your...umm..."  
  
Flint looked at his plate and frowned.  
  
"Oh, by Davy Jone's hairy ass!!!" Shipwreck exclaimed in frustration...startling even Snake Eyes... "What everyone is thinking and no one is saying is that all we know is that you bloody well sold our butts down the river last year to Destro, and now you want us to waltz right into his castle unarmed."  
  
"Not only that, but you also seem to know him well enough to see that the man both Flint and Scarlet confirmed as being the metal head himself is not him at all, but an imposter. What the hell are we supposed to think if you aren't going to tell us anything"  
  
Scarlet looked at Jaye. Her hand went up to a ring around her neck, which she then held hard in her fist as she stood up.  
  
"I know you don't trust me, I know you think I am a traitor. I guess it is something I am going to have to learn to live with. Keeping this from you any longer is not going to improve the situation, although telling you is probably going to make it worse. But something is going on in that castle...and I have a terrible feeling about it. If this is what will make you move forward on this, then so be it."  
  
"Destro is my mother's twin brother. He is my uncle."  
  
They were all sat there silently, floored by the revelation.  
  
"I don't understand..." Flint shook his head.  
  
Lady Jaye looked at him sadly "When my mother died, my father was devastated. He loved her more than anything in the world. Unfortunately, even at the age of five, I reminded him too much of her. He couldn't...didn't want to...stay with me. He left me in the manor in the care of the servants while he moved from country to country, going where work took him. 'It was for the best', he said...his type of life was no place for a child. I rarely saw him."  
  
"Destro...James at that point, his father was still alive then and head of the clan...took pity on me, and began to help raise me. He took me into his home and into his heart, and was more a father to me than my real one ever was. He told me once he promised my mother on her deathbed that he would look after me. He kept that promise. He and my grandmother were the only family I had. I don't know what I would have done without them".  
  
"Blood is thicker than water..." Scarlet suddenly remembered what Lady Jaye had said to her the morning she returned from to her secret rendez-vous, "You chose family over the Joe team that night. That is why you betrayed us..."  
  
"No...No...I hadn't talked to Destro in over 5 years before that night. We had a difference of opinion concerning his business, a falling out..."  
  
"But then why keep it a secret? Why not tell us..." Flint said...when the look on his face told Scarlet he was thinking "Why not tell me..."  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I had never wanted to join Mi-6...it was a decision that was beyond my control. Nevertheless, I worked hard, I was good at what I did, but that didn't matter. They all knew to whom I was related. They hated me for it and made my stay there miserable. When I was told I would be going to the US, I vowed I would never tell anyone of my relation to him. I knew it would color everything I did there despite my skills. It was far better to keep it a well guarded secret."  
  
Scarlet had to agree with her on that last note. I don't think any of the Joes would have given her a chance to prove herself had they known.  
  
Lady Jaye sighed then, "You probably don't believe me though. I don't believe myself sometimes these days...my life has become such a mess of lies and half truths."  
  
Flint stood up, "Jaye..."  
  
Before he could finish, she turned to leave, "I will call William tomorrow morning and get another agent assigned to you. I am sorry that the organization put you through this. They are notorious for this type of thing. Believe me, I know..."  
  
Then, something surprising happened. Snake Eyes, who as usual had been sitting so quietly that they had forgotten he was there, got up and went after her, stopping her before she could leave the room.  
  
He looked her in the eyes for a long time, then shook his head and gestured toward her chair, indicating that she should take her place at the table...with the team.  
  
Shipwreck smiled. "Well, it looks as though are resident 'strong-silent type' has decided he trusts you. That's good enough for me. I'm up for a party anyways."  
  
Scarlet smiled, "I hope you have something nice to lend me...maybe something in green?"  
  
Jaye turned to Flint. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity...the room was silent waiting for Flint to come to a decision.  
  
"Well, Jaye..." he said gruffly, "Looks like the team has spoken."  
  
It was a curt acceptance to everyone but Scarlet...who saw the hint of relief in Flint's eyes as he turned back to his dinner. He wasn't about to abandon her. Not so soon after finding her. Not without finding out the truth.   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  



	5. Weapon 19

"Sir, Carl has brought the car round to the front. Whenever you are ready."  
  
Flint and Shipwreck were standing in the foyer, looking quite dapper in the tuxedos that Jaye had provided them.  
  
"Thank you Brian," Flint nodded in the butler's direction, "We will be leaving as soon as the ladies decide to join us."  
  
"I understand Sir. My Lady is usually a bit slow. Shall I go up and tell her you are waiting?"  
  
"That won't be necessary', said a voice from the top of the stairs.  
  
Flint and Shipwreck turned to see Scarlet making her way down. She was dressed in a beautiful forest green gown, her red hair tied back in an elaborate weave.   
  
"You look ravishing, my dear" Shipwreck bowed and took her hand, "Wait until I tell Duke about my hot date!"  
  
Scarlet laughed, "Good, he could use a wake up call. A little jealousy never hurt anyone. So what do you think Flint?"  
  
"I think we should be concentrating on the mission. We are going to be heading right into a pit of vipers in a few minutes. This isn't some..." He stopped mid sentence.  
  
Lady Jaye was making here way down the stairs. She was wearing a stunning black strapless number, the tight embroidered corset top showing off her figure before falling out into the long flowing dress. Her long hair was loosely tied back and fell down her back, while around her neck was an impressive pearl and diamond necklace.  
  
Flint swallowed hard.  
  
"You were saying, fearless leader..." Shipwreck whispered, smirking. Scarlet put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.  
  
'So, are you ready to go?" Jaye asked as she came to stand next to them. "I saw Carl outside with the car, so I assume we can be on our way?"  
  
Flint just stood there, staring. He was at a complete loss for words. Is this the same woman I have worked with all these years? His mind flashed back to the scene a year ago when he saw her in a towel coming out of the shower....  
  
"Flint, are you ok?"  
  
"Huh...umm...yes...yes...let's be off then."  
  
Lady Jaye smiled at him, looking quite pleased with herself.   
  
They made their way to the castle in the old silver Rolls Royce limo in silence, each going over the mission in their head. They were to mingle with the guests and the hosts, find out what they could, and then the two 'couples' were to silently escape the hustle and bustle of the crowd and try to find clues as to what was going on. Each would cover a different section of the castle.  
  
Meanwhile Snake Eyes, who was too conspicuous to bring into the party itself, would be sneaking in his own way...his goal being Destro's study. He was armed with a small spy camera, and hopefully he will find something useful.   
  
The past couple of days had turned up very little. The real Destro was nowhere to be found and the only thing Scarlet had turned up at the Archives was that Mindbender had been looking through historical documents on the two World Wars.  
  
Flint and LJ had spent their time monitoring the activity at the castle. Cobra Commander had been quite agitated, but other than that it seemed business as usual. They did manage to follow a squad of COBRA soldiers deep into the highlands. It hadn't been easy, as there were very few places to hide, but the horses were far less obvious and far more maneuverable than any vehicle could be.  
  
COBRA was definitely looking for something...but what.  
  
He thought back to their days working together. Despite a bit of tension the first day they had been out on their own, they gradually warmed to the situation and it had ended up like old times. He had tried to remain distant but knew he was failing miserably. He was starting to trust her again. Flint looked over at the beautiful woman at his side. I missed you, he thought to her, not daring to reveal anything out loud. She looked at him then, and for an instant he feared she had read his mind. Impossible, he chided himself.  
  
They were ushered through the gates to the castle without incident, and once in the torch lit courtyard they were greeted by a crowd of similar vehicles, dropping their occupants off at the door. Jaye was right, the place was packed with guests, they would be all be utterly lost in the crowd. No one would suspect a thing.  
  
Flint watched Scarlet and Shipwreck making their way up the stairs, and looked towards Jaye, who stood patiently at his side.  
  
"Well," he said, offering her is arm, "Shall we go in?"  
  
"But of course," she smiled and twined her arm with his. He couldn't help but smile back. How ironic, he thought, that my first date with her should be a mission.   
  
Once inside, they mingled with the other guests. Shipwreck was at the bar despite Flint's insistence that he try and avoid its general vicinity. Scarlet was beside him, chatting with what looked like Tomax...or Xamot...he could never tell the two apart.  
  
Flint himself had been socializing, actually having a good time as Jaye introduced him to some of the guests. He had even managed to listen in to a couple of conversations going on with the host. The Destro 'imposter' was working the crowd, and at one point had approached the two of them.   
  
"Lady Burnett, what a pleasure it is to see you again", Jaye looked completely at ease as he took her hand and kissed it. "I hope you are having a good time."  
  
"As always, Lord McCullen. I think you have outdone yourself this year. The place looks absolutely lovely", she smiled at him.  
  
"Please, call me Jamie. Will we be having the pleasure of hearing you play again this year? Your performance of Rachmaninov's Piano Concerto No.3 was simply marvelous, Sarah...if I may call you that?"  
  
Sarah? Flint looked at Jaye, remembering what she said to him the other night. No one had called her that since her mother died. Certainly her uncle wouldn't make that mistake. So she was right...this is an imposter, albeit a very good one.  
  
"I'm afraid I have fallen out of practice, Another year perhaps..." Before she could finish, one of the guards came up to whisper something in 'Destro's' ear.  
  
"I am afraid I will have to leave you for a moment, my Lady...if you would excuse me..."  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
Flint put a hand on her shoulder, "You were right...I'm sorry"  
  
"You couldn't have known..." she looked at him and smile sadly, " but now the question remains...where is the genuine article?"  
  
Shipwreck approached him from the bar. "Well, so far nothing...Scarlet and I have worked the crowd and other than a conversation here and there with the enemy, nothing unusual to report. Our recon of the castle turned up nothing."  
  
"Same, although we did confirm that our gracious host is not who he seems."  
  
"So, she was telling us the truth, eh? Where is the lovely lady, anyways?"  
  
Flint turned to look for Jaye, who had been pulled from his side at some point. She knew many of the people here, and many of the young men as well it seemed, for there she was, surrounded by about four of them. She was laughing as one of them, a red head in a kilt, who was gesturing wildly as he talked. William was there as well (funny, he hadn't seen him come in). He had his arm around her waist.   
  
"I know that expression..." Shipwreck eyed his friend warily, "Don't you go off on one of your jealous rants. She's a free agent now, you have no hold on her...Dash...hey...are you listening to me...Dash..."  
  
Jaye kissed William lightly and turned to make his way back to them. Flint was red in the face. "I knew it! She's with him now. I'm such a fool..."  
  
"Gentlemen...I think I know where the real McCoy is being held. Duncan over there is one of my Uncle's personal guard. Apparently, many of his troops had been sent to guard odd areas of the castle. I bet anything he is holed up in one of them, and I think I know which one."  
  
"Does William agree with this assessment?", Flint asked sarcastically.  
  
"What? I don't know, I didn't ask him..", she answered, missing his tone and turning towards the staircase, "come on, I'll take you there..."  
  
Scarlet joined them as they followed LJ through the Castle. She led them expertly around the winding hallways.  
  
"What are we going to do with the guards once we get there?  
Scarlet asked as she caught up with what they were about to do.  
  
"Leave that to me..." Jaye answered.  
  
Sure enough, they approached a room at the end of a long hallway. A cobra soldier and a Scotsman in clan tartan were at attention at the entrance. Lady Jaye went up to the clansman and said something to him in Gaelic. He looked at her for a moment and then saluted  
  
"Of course, my lady...let them in..."  
  
"The Cobra soldier protested. "Our orders are clear, the Commander said no one is to enter this room without him. No one."  
  
"I do not take orders from your bloody commander, man. I take orders from the Lord of the Manor and his family. These four pass..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't make me get angry with you...Just let them through".  
  
He relented and glared at them as they walked through the door, which was closed behind them. They found themselves in a huge library, floor to ceiling shelves were lined with books, chairs and sofas were positioned in front of a hearth, and a large table stood in the center lined with display cases containing rare tomes.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Shipwreck asked.  
  
"Hmmm...oh, I just identified myself as a member of the clan. He had no choice but to obey me once he knew I was 'family'"  
  
"Well, it seems that it was all for not," Flint was fed up with this hole affair. Seeing Jaye with Will had rattled him, made him angry again "The place is empty..."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, Flint...now where is that damn switch"...Lady Jaye was busy scanning the shelves, oblivious to her old partner's sudden change of mood.  
  
"Aha...Robbie Burns...of course..." She pulled the book of the shelf and suddenly, a whole section of the wall opened up to reveal a hidden hallway.  
  
"I think somebody watched too much Scooby-Doo growing up." Shipwreck, ever the comedian, walked forward and looked down into the entrance...  
  
"Lets go, we haven't much time...Here, grab that flashlight..."  
  
They wandered down the hallway, down a winding staircase to a small chamber complete with four heavy oak doors, all bolted shut.  
  
"Which door?", Scarlet asked Jaye, coming up next to her.  
  
"Hold on..." She called out something in Gaelic. Nothing happened...  
  
"Looks like no one is home..."  
  
She tried again...and this time they heard a faint reply.  
  
"To the right...that one there...Scarlet, I hope you remember how to pick a lock?"  
  
"Its just like riding a bike," She pulled one of the bobby-pins out of her hair and went to work. It didn't take long.  
  
Sitting on a bench at the end of the room, shackled to the wall, sat their old enemy. The real thing this time...Destro.  
  
'Well, Beag Aon, what took you so long?"  
***********************************************************************  
  
"We must move against this imposter quickly. We cannot afford to waste any more time..." Destro stood at the fireplace in th dinning hall of the Burnett manor.   
  
The Joes had managed to sneak him out of the castle without much resistance. Most of the guests just assumed he was the host, as the imposter had not yet come back from wherever he had been called. The guards, thank goodness, had assumed the same.  
  
In fact, the only trouble they had was dragging her uncle with them. Lady Jaye knew that abandoning his castle to the enemy would be too much for his honor to bear. She did, however, succeed in convincing him that he needed food and rest before he could try anything. He was still weak from his forced confinement.  
  
"What is the big rush...we just left the place a couple of hours ago. You can wait until morning before we rush back in..."  
  
"NO! You fools...we don't even have that much time. Your silent friend here has confirmed as much."  
  
Snake Eyes had entered the study without incident, and returned with a handful of old documents, maps of Greece and Turkey, and a journal. When Flint showed the finds to Destro, he tensed...and began to rant about laying siege to his castle.  
  
"Look, ChromeDome...I don't like having you around anymore than you like being here...but ...."   
  
"Flint, please....Destro...Uncle. I know you too well. Although an affront to clan honor and pride, you are not telling us the whole story. We need to know what those papers signify. We need to know what is so important that COBRA took up time and resources to infiltrate your operation. This isn't just a power struggle, is it?"  
  
"You would have me reveal clan secrets to the enemy..."  
  
"An enemy whose goals are the same as your own can be useful...you taught me that."  
  
Destro smiled then, " Ah, little one, I taught you well...too well, it seems. You are right, of course." He turned to address the Joes in the room. William was there as well, having followed them out of the party when he saw something was up. LJ stood next to him now. She looked at Flint, who for some strange reason had gone cold on her again. She had hoped that things were getting better.   
  
"It seems, gentlemen, that we are traveling the same road. I want COBRA out of my castle and out of Scotland, and ceushed before they can complete this mission of theirs. You, once you hear what they are looking for, are going to want the same. I say we declare a truce for the time being. However, the information I am about to reveal to you is a highly classified. I expect something in return, to keep things...in good faith."  
  
"Something tells me you are not in a position to bargain," Shipwreck noted.  
  
"Really...I wouldn't be so sure. I think this is information that someone might be very interested in...don't you think so, William?"  
  
The mi-6 agent frowned. "What is it you want in return, Destro?"  
  
"Nothing much, really...a token...a trifle. I will let you know what it is once we clear up this nasty business with the Commander. I have a feeling you know what it will be, though. I think you and I both have an interest in seeing justice done. N'es ce pas?" He looked at Jaye and smiled lovingly at his niece.  
  
William paused, then smiled mysteriously. "Yes, we do. Done!"  
  
"What!...look, I am in charge of this mission, pretty boy...You just sold your soul to the devil...." Flint stood forward menacingly.  
  
"Here on British soil, mi-6 is king, American. You would do well to remember that."  
  
"Yes...I have seen how well you have done so far...you needed us to come in and clean up your mess..."  
  
"Typical Yank, so full of himself he can't see the forest for the trees. Alison, what in the world could you have been thinking?"  
  
"Not much, I suppose, seeing she chose to be with you..." he sneered...  
  
"What?!...." Lady Jaye exclaimed, looking surprised.  
  
William laughed, "Is that what this is all about...."  
  
"If you two are through posturing, I suggest we get down to business. If Destro is right and they have found what they are looking for, we don't have much time" Scarlet interceded.  
  
"Thank you, young lady, at least one of you has some sense." Destro pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"Where to begin. Cobra Commander, as you well know, has been one of MARS most generous customers this past decade. He is a fool, but a wealthy one, and pays his bills. I can't say as much for my other clientele."  
  
"Unfortunately, his idiocy has led to more defeats than can be tolerated. I have voiced my opinion and expressed my concern but to no avail. He continued on his merry way..."  
  
Lady Jaye looked at her Uncle. What an understatement...When he says 'expressed his concern', he meant he was leading a rebellion.  
  
"In any case, of late I have been refusing to supply the organization with any more new weaponry. It is not inexpensive to manufacture, and I know COBRA can no longer afford to pay the bill. This, of course, infuriated the commander. I refused to budge. Losing the war is never profitable"  
  
"It seems, however, that there was a 'leak' "His expression changed to one of anger, "It was 'dealt with', but not before some classified information made it into the hands of Dr. Mindbender."  
  
"You see, during the period between the first and second world wars, MARS was commissioned to do some extensive research into the then new phenomenon of chemical and biological weapons. The advent of these two conflicts saw the introduction of such goodies as Serin, Phosgene, Mustard Gas and Anthrax, and my client wanted something even more affective...even more deadly..."  
  
"MARS succeeded beyond anyone's wildest dreams...or nightmares in this case. The compound, which was simply referred to as Weapon-19, was deadly as it was destructive. It caused the victim to liquify from the inside out, quite literally melting them were they stood. One small amount released into the air was enough to decimate an entire regiment. It worked slowlly, painfully, and there was no antidote."  
  
"My grandfather, the late Calum McCullen Destro, was head of the clan at the time of its creation. He was as disgusted by it as he was terrified of its destructive potential. My family is an honorable one...we are weapons dealers...but nothing like this has ever been produced by us before. We built siege weapons and swords, guns and canon, and eventually tanks and warplanes...but never something this...this...cowardly. For how else could one describe it. Sending something into the air that randomly felled every living thing it contacted while you sit safely upwind."  
  
"Calum never reported his success to the client in question. He burned all the documents and research pertaining to it, but the chemical itself proved to be a different matter. It was impervious to all efforts to destroy it. Giving up, he hid the remaining tanks out on a small uninhabited island in the Aegean. The tanks must stay at a relatively high temperature or the chemical will become active. This area proved to be ideal. He buried deep in a cave in the earth and sealed away from the world forever. Where they remained to this day. Until COBRA got wind of its existence."  
  
The Joes stood stunned, the implications of his words made them shudder. He continued.  
  
"If what your friend here has brought us is correct, Mindbender has discovered the location of the cave in my grandfather's journal, the only thing not destroyed when he cleaned out the lab so many years ago. There is enough Weapon-19 in those tanks to decimate more than half of the world's population. Knowing Cobra Commander, he would not be averse to using it either. We must stop him..."  
  
Flint stood up, "I think its time we called in the big guns..."  
  
William nodded..."For once, chap, I agree..."  
***********************************************************************  



	6. Words of Wisdom

  
  
Flint sat quietly on the observation deck of the USS Flagg, looking out over the calm blue waters of the Mediterranean. It was a clear sunny day, and he had decided to come up from the hold in order to await the arrival of the chopper from RAF.   
  
It had been a whirlwind of activity since Destro had revealed COBRA's plans to the small group in England. Flint had called Duke immediately, and agreed with his assessment of the situation. They needed to go in full force; their small covert operation would no longer suffice. The mission was over, he was to report to the small US Navy outpost in Italy where the FLAGG was waiting. Duke was going to join him there with the Joes.  
  
He had very little time to get everyone packed and out of there, and he wasn't thrilled at the prospect of having to drag Destro with him, but he wasn't one to disobey an order. Needless to say all of this put him on edge. So it wasn't surprising that he blew it with Jaye.  
  
Flint had tried to say goodbye to her in a civil and professional manner. He thought he would keep it short and sweet. No use getting riled up. Mission accomplished. See you around. He had almost convinced himself that it was truly over and this was it. The last time he would see her. He was over her. Let her have William and be done with it. Why should he waste his time with her? He had wasted too much time already.  
  
Of course, easier said than done.  
  
It all fell apart when he saw her. She hadn't been easy to find, apparently she was doing her best to try and avoid having to confront him. He wasn't going to let her get off that easily. He searched the house until one of the maids told him she had gone out to the stable. He found her sitting in the sun on a small hill, wrapped in a horse blanket, watching the horses graze in the field below.  
  
"I am heading out now...we all are." He announced casually as he approached her from behind, "Just came out to thank you for your help."  
  
She nodded without looking at him. "Yes...it was nice working with you again too. Stay safe."  
  
There was a moment of silence, broken only by the occasional neigh of a foal calling his mother.   
  
Flint could feel the emotion welling up inside him..."Is that all you have to say? Are you even going to look at me?" Good one, Flint, he though to himself...that's right...you keep it professional...idiot!  
  
"What do you want me to say? You told me last week not to expect your friendship or your trust. You believe I am a traitor and I cannot tell you otherwise. You are going back to the US and I must continue my life here. What can I possibly say that would make any of this better?"  
  
He heard the break in her voice, felt her despair...it surrounded him like a veil. He sensed her sadness, her fear, and her loneliness. Her emotions mingled with his, breaking down all the hard won barriers with ease. He tried to gain control of it, but he couldn't.   
  
He knelt down, took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him She was too stunned to move, shivering like a rabbit frozen in the beams of a headlight.   
  
'Tell me who forced you to bring Destro that disk? I know you didn't do it on your own. It wasn't for your uncle either...if so you could have done this long ago. You had ample opportunity. You were following orders from someone, though, weren't you? Weren't you!?"  
  
He saw the slight shift in her eyes...Bingo! He was on to something.  
  
"Flint...I...."  
  
"Ali!!!" It was William, coming up the path from the house. He saw her and Flint and waved "I just got off the phone. It seems we are needed in London, love...our chariot awaits!"  
  
Flint shook her gently, "Is it him? Is he the one behind all this?"  
  
"I...I have to go with him, I have..."  
  
His temper, stoked by jealousy, shattered his patience like a crystal into a million shards of glass.   
  
"FINE.... Be with him! He is your new 'partner' after all!" He got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Flint! WAIT! You don't understand!!!"  
  
He didn't look back...  
  
He was so close, and he blew it. Scarlet was right, he had to learn to control his ego driven jealousy better. "How can one man be such a bloody idiot", he said aloud to himself as he watched a pod of dolphins frolicking in the waves.  
  
"I ask myself the same question," answered a voice behind him. He swung around and stood face to face with Destro.  
  
"You!" Flint exclaimed, "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around?' Working with this man had put all the Joes for a loop, Flint especially, as he had been the one assigned to him. He had asked Duke to be transferred off this duty to no avail. Apparently Destro had requested him specifically and would work with no other.  
  
The Joe team had been brought up to date on the situation, and now all this talk was flying about Jaye being related to Destro, and it wasn't kind. It was reopening old wounds among them. Flint couldn't listen to it anymore...one of the reasons he had come up here was for some quiet.  
  
"Not really..." Destro stepped forward and leaned over the rail next to the warrant officer, "and in any case, I needed to talk to you alone."  
  
"And what could you possibly have to say that I would be interested in hearing?"  
  
He didn't have time for this. The chopper carrying their British counterparts would be here any minute. Jaye would be here...and he was trying to figure out a way to protect her from the angry mob of Joes sure to accost her without getting slammed himself in the process.   
  
When they had learned that she would be part of the squad with whom they would be working, there had been protests all around. Hawk warned them to be on their best behavior or suffer serious consequences...but Flint knew there were ways around it. Not everyone was as patient and tolerant as Snakes and Red. Not everyone was as easy going as Shipwreck. He was beginning to see why this particular group was chosen for the British mission.  
  
"Ach, you are a stubborn one, aren't you..." Destro shook his head and smiled, "But then again so is my niece. It's a wonder you two haven't killed each other yet."  
  
"We've come close..."   
  
"I'm not surprised. Once, when she was younger...I think she must have been about thirteen at the time, she decided that her interpretation of this piece by Liszt was correct, and her instructor...one of the best...disagreed. They fought for days over it, and finally I had to intervene. She relented quickly, which in retrospect should have clued me in to the potential danger. She agreed to play the piece his way, the conventional way, at the benefit that was being held that weekend. The elite of the arts community were in attendance, and she, with a glint in her eye, winked at me as she was going on. I knew then that she was going to play it her way regardless."  
  
Flint couldn't suppress a small grin. That sounded very much like the Jaye he knew. Destro continued.  
  
"The audience's reaction was stupendous. They loved it. She is quite a talented musician, comparing favorably to the great pianists of the day such as Claudio Abado or Daniel Barenboim. She inherited the ear and skill from her late mother, herself a celebrated Cellist. The reviews were rave. I was furious at her for disobeying me...we are all taught early on that we must obey our elders without question...but at the same time I realized that she was right. When she feels she is right, she will not back down. Regardless of who stands in her way. It is a great annoyance, but I have learned to trust her instincts."  
  
"So I have decided to trust her instincts again. God knows why, but it seems my niece has become quite fond of you. So much so that it has begun to strain her effectiveness as an mi-6 agent. I regret now the necessity that brought her into this mess, as she has not been the same since last years fiasco."  
  
That got his attention, "You got what you wanted from her, why would you care..."  
  
"Don't be a fool...I love my niece more than you would know. I will protect her with my very last breath...as I think you would as well, if you were man enough to admit it."  
  
"Watch it..." Flint warned...  
  
"I most certainly will not. Not where she is concerned. " Destro sighed, "Look, I did not come up here to fight you, but to give you a word of advice. Trust her...she is my blood; my clan revolves around the concepts of honor and loyalty. She would not willingly betray GIJOE to COBRA any more than she would betray me to GIJOE. It is not her nature."  
  
"And yet I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving."  
  
"If you are so interested in clearing her name, then why don't you tell me what really happened out there. You obviously were a party to it."  
  
"Unfortunately, I am bound by the same restrictions that keep her silent, although believe you me, I have tried my best to work around it."  
  
"So again I get the same answer...nothing." He shook his head, revealing his frustration   
  
"You set out to find her once, to prove her innocence..." Flint turned to look at the man standing next to him...how did he know? "Why did you give up so easily? Why do you fight what it is that is in your heart?"  
  
Flint looked incredulous. Who was this man...his enemy...who could see through him like this? Why was he standing here taking it without challenging him on his presumptuousness?   
  
"You wonder how I presume so much with a stranger, an enemy. Am I right?" Destro smiled enigmatically, " I see you are a good man, Flint. An honorable one. I have watched you with Alison as well...yes, you would be surprised at what I know, young man...quite surprised. I know you are fighting it, but it's obvious you feel deeply for her. I wish to see my niece happy...she is with you. Do not give up on her."  
  
So intent was he on this conversation that he failed to notice that the RAF helicopter had arrived. He looked over to the landing pad just in time to see it touching down. Joes were already gathering around the area...  
  
"Damn...I have to get down there..."  
  
"To protect her from an angry mob?" Destro laughed, "I thought you knew her better than that...watch"  
  
The troops British troops descended from the chopper to greet their American counterparts, and behind them came a beautiful figure dressed in a tight black pants and boots and a white tank top. Her eyes were hidden behind a set of sunglasses, her hair was tied back in a long braid down her back, strapped to her legs were two Desert Eagles in their holsters, the buckle on her belt sporting the same symbol of the lion on crossed swords as her tattoo. Across her back was strapped a very menacing looking set of javelins.  
  
Jaye stood proud among the troops as she glanced at the scene before here, calmly taking in the group of stunned and angry Joes...her former friends, before signaling to the man on her right to start unloading the equipment.  
  
Duke greeted her and gestured to the door of the operations room, she nodded and followed behind. Flint saw Beachhead break from the crowd and moved to intercept but a strong hand on his shoulder held him back..."  
  
"Watch..." Destro whispered.  
  
Beachhead came closer to her and said something that was less than polite from the look on his face when he said it. The crowd went silent...the soldier behind her brought up his gun but she gestured for him to stand down. She turned to look at Beachhead...giving him a look of such disdain and disgust that Flint could feel the vibe from up where he was standing, the look of a noble looking down on some dirty beggar. Beachhead shrunk from it, and she turned to continue on her way.... Suddenly he struck out with the butt of his gun.  
  
"Traitorous Bitch!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He was on his back in a second. Lady Jaye in one swift and fluid movement worthy of Snake Eyes had turned his momentum against him and brought him to the ground. She had a knife out in an instant and held it steadily against his throat.  
  
Before the other Joes could react, she had sheathed her weapon and was back making her silent way towards ops. They cleared out of her way, mouths hanging open. They had forgotten how deadly she could be...  
  
...But they had never known her to be so cold.  
  
He didn't realize he had said it out loud.  
  
"Frightening, isn't it. This is what she has learned from her military training in Britain. Her relation to me combined with her position among the aristocracy made her a pariah among her fellow soldiers...this was the only way she found she could deal with it. She has learned to shut off her emotions, her personal misgivings, her feelings for the people around her and concentrate only on the mission. Quite ironic really...this along with her sharp mind made her the perfect candidate for mi-6.... something she wanted to avoid."  
  
"Her stint with the Joe team managed to break down those barriers...much to the chagrin of her superiors in London."  
  
Flint nodded, just now understanding what Jaye had meant when she told him that she had been herself with him, more than with anyone else.   
  
"And now she has to build them back up with us..."  
  
"Yes...I see you understand. I do not want her to go through this again. Damn her father. He never knew her or understood her. He only saw what he wanted to see. She ripped her away from the only life she knew and threw her to the wolves...she was happiest with the Joe team. I would give that back to her, despite knowing that to do so would mean losing her again."  
  
Flint studied the man standing next to him. What was Destro playing at? For all intents and purposes, this could be a well-conceived ploy to get his 'mole' back among the Joes, appealing to his emotions so that he would work towards this very thing without suspecting any foul play. For some reason, however, his gut feeling about this whole conversation told him otherwise. Something about his eyes, his posture...his tone of voice...it all felt genuine. Still, he hesitated. Destro was not someone you dropped your guard with...uncle or not...he was someone to be feared. He was a cunning opponent.  
  
"It won't be easy...she is, after all, related to the enemy."  
  
Destro frowned, "The sins of the father...I thought you were more intelligent than that, Flint."  
  
Flint noticed some activity at the chopper and turned to see a figure emerging from the cockpit. His body went rigid. Destro followed his eye to see what had upset him.  
  
William...  
  
Destro shook his head and turned towards the stairs, leaving Flint with one last remark...  
  
"I am not asking you to trust me anymore than I trust you, Dashielle Faireborne. Once this truce is over and our task is completed, we will go to our separate and opposing sides of the battlefield."  
  
"What I am asking is for you to trust her...to trust your heart."  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Calm Before the Storm

"Despite COBRA's getting a substantial head start, it seems that they still haven't found the exact location on the canisters. I cannot stress enough that we have to work quickly in order to take advantage of the situation."  
  
Duke stood in front of the white board in the ops room, addressing the Joes sitting around the crowded room. Lady Jaye scanned the familiar faces, her own face expressionless, revealing nothing of the turmoil inside. She stood with William and the British troops, taking in the information being dispensed from the podium.  
  
She was not thrilled about being here, but knew before William even mentioned it that she would accept the job. She wanted to see this thing through to the end, and maybe in some way redeem herself in the eyes of her fellow Joes. However, what she hadn't anticipated was how bad it would be...uncomfortable to say the least. All these people whom she had counted as friends now looked at her with barely concealed contempt.   
  
To tell you the truth, she didn't really blame them. If she had been in their place she would be just as angry. They had trusted her, put their lives in her hands many times over on the various engagements with COBRA, and she had betrayed them. That said, she wasn't going to take any crap from them either. Although she regretted the incident with Beachhead, she couldn't possibly have let him bring her down. She was, after all, still a soldier in her own right and quite high up in the hierarchy of both Her Majesty's Secret Service and the British Aristocracy.  
  
"If they will not follow me through friendship and trust," she thought to herself, "Then respect through ability and fear will do very nicely". That was the advice her uncle had given her when she was having trouble during her initial training so many years ago. She had learned to use it, and use it well...  
  
Nevertheless, she had never wanted to be in the same situation as she found herself before she joined mi-6 and the Joes. The walls she put up were pretty strong, but walking from the helicopter through all those angry faces, well...she nearly lost it.   
She hated throwing her title and position around, and was especially tired of playing these silly political games that mi-6 found her so skilled at.   
  
And that is what this whole bloody mess came down to essentially. Politics. She frowned as she reminded herself of the oath that kept her from clearing her name. Bloody hell, how in the world had she let herself get into this mess. She reflected that for someone who has been labeled as 'gifted' more times than she could count, she certainly lacked a dose of good, clean common sense.  
  
"This is my last mission," she thought "William will have my resignation as soon as this was over."  
  
She no longer cared what her father would say. She was going to try and rebuild her life where she left off so many years ago. She just hoped that they would let her go in peace. Somehow, she doubted it.  
  
Jaye listened intently as Duke and William went over the maps of the island in question. It wasn't very large and not far from the main coast. It did present a challenge, given the steep cliffs that surrounded the beach. Not surprisingly, COBRA had positioned themselves perfectly to defend themselves in case of attack. Major Bludd must be involved in this operation, for Cobra Commander would never had had the foresight to put his troops on the defensive for what he would consider to be a minor operation. Bludd, however, takes nothing for granted. If GIJOE should attack, he would be ready.  
  
Suddenly, Jaye felt a shiver go up her spine. She turned to see Flint staring intently at her from the back of the room. She hadn't seen him since he had left her home in a huff two days ago. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. For the first time since she met him, she couldn't read him at all. He looked very serious, as if he was considering her for the first time.   
  
"I've lost him," she broke his gaze and looked at the floor. They had worked together so well in Britain last week that she had let herself believe that maybe she had a chance to win back his trust...his friendship...She had even thought at one point that he actually felt something for her...  
  
"God! How could one man make me act like such a fool...", she chided herself in her head.  
  
Destro, who had been standing near her, flanked by two of his own personal guard, put a hand on her back and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Spéiread"  
  
Strength.  
  
She nodded. He was right. She was stronger than this...she was not some foolish schoolgirl with a crush. It was time to get serious...and this time nothing is going to crack these walls. I won't make the same mistake twice. She looked back up at Flint...her face cold, calculating, professional. This time it was he that turned away.   
  
Good. He wanted the 'real me', let him see the 'real me'. Let him see who it is he is dealing with.  
  
She turned and continued listening to the briefing.  
  
"Fortunately, we have found a way through COBRA's defenses. William?"  
  
"Thank you, Duke," William took his laser pointer out of his pocket and indicated a sheer cliff on the south end of the island. "It seems our opponents have neglected to watch their backs. It won't be easy, but if we can get a small group up this wall from the water while the main force engages them from the North, we can catch them off guard and encircle them, crushing them in a vice."  
  
Alpine whistled quietly in the crowd. "You are right about it not being easy. That's a pretty big climb. Its do-able, but the physical exertion combined with the heat of day would render the troop useless by the time they reached the top."  
  
"Which is why we are going to send you in at night." Duke replied, "You will rest when you reach the top in one of the many caves that litter the area. At dawn, when the main force arrives, you will be ready."  
  
"Mi-6 has graciously provided us with modified Sea-Doos." A blueprint popped up on the screen above. "As you can see, they have an impressive array of weaponry. They are fast, maneuverable and run quite silently. They can bring you right up to the island without being detected."  
  
"I don't know why we are going in so quiet-like.", Gung Ho stood up and looked at William, "Why don't we just send Ace in with the SkyStrikers and bomb the hell out of them. They are pretty exposed out there. Like sitting ducks"  
  
At this, Destro finally joined the conversation. "The reason being, my good man, is that we cannot risk hitting those canisters. I have no idea as to what condition they are in after all these years. One stray bullet can cause them to explode and release a tremendously lethal dose of the chemical into the air..."  
  
"Yes, thank you for reminding me.", William looked at the group in front of him, "we must be extremely careful around the chemical. We are too close to heavily populated areas...and I am certain you yourselves do not want to be exposed to it, now that we have told you what it is capable of. We must secure those canisters at any cost."  
  
"OK..." Duke stepped forward and looked through the crowd, "As I mentioned earlier, we have been ordered to work in conjunction with the British on this task. We have been sent some of their best, under the command of Lady Ja...ummm...Agent Burnett and Agent Harcourt. They will be split up among out forces. Make them welcome...I don't want any more incidents like we had earlier." Beachhead scowled but nodded consent.  
  
"Flint, you are going to lead the team going in at night along with Agent Burnett. Choose your men and do it quickly. We want you packed and out of here by sundown."  
  
"Yes Sir. Alpine, Torpedo, Wet Suit, Shipwreck, Beachhead, Snakes, Leather Neck, Bazooka, and Low Light...you're with me. Get your gear ready, it's going to be a long night."  
  
Lady Jaye approved. She looked at Beachhead and found him looking right back at her. He nodded. She nodded back...understanding. Any personal feelings would be put aside for the good of the mission. He might be a pain and his rivalry with Flint had often put them at odds, but she couldn't think of anyone else she would rather have watching her back.   
  
"Agent Harcourt, Destro and myself will be going in with the main force tomorrow at dawn. We are going to hit 'em fast and hit 'em hard..."  
  
Beachhead stood up. 'You heard the man...don't just sit there...MOVE!!! MOVE!!! MOVE!!!"  
  
"YO JOE!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh man...my shoulders are KILLING me.", Shipwreck groaned as he leaned against a rock. "I'm a sailor...not a mountain goat."  
  
"The climb was worth it...just to be able to play around on those machines the Brits provided", Torpedo smiled, "Those things rocked. I wonder if they would let us keep them?"  
  
"We have the SHARKs already...we don't really need anymore small watercraft", Wetsuit commented as he settled in next to his fellow SEAL...  
  
"Would you guys keep it down! We are camped right on the outskirts of the COBRA force. Do you want to give us away to the first patrol that passes by?" Beachhead was right...they lowered their voices to a whisper.  
  
Flint looked around at his troops. They had all changed out of their wetsuits and were now preparing their weapons and themselves for the fight to come. He looked at his watch...a little over 5 hours until dawn...  
  
"Get some rest, men...we need to be in top form at Sun-up. We cannot afford any mistakes."  
  
The Joes and the six British troops that Jaye had brought along had all been ready to go on time, and had traveled here under cover of darkness without incident. Torpedo was right when he said those Sea-Doos had been great. They were everything William had said they would be...and although they hadn't had to use any of the weaponry, Flint was confident that the small craft could hold its own in most situations...and when it warranted it, make a fast and agile escape when it was in over its head.  
  
The climb had been another story. The cliff was a sheer wall of crumbling limestone...high and treacherous. It was no wonder that Bludd hadn't posted guards at the top. No one in his right mind would attempt to scale this...and to do so at night was a death wish. A death wish, that is...if you didn't have Alpine on your team. He managed to get them all up to the top exhausted but alive. No small feat.   
  
He had been worried about Jaye during the climb...he knew she was terrified of heights, although she hid it well most of the time. He needn't have bothered. She was as cool with him as he was with the others. Had been so since he had approached her after the meeting. It seems that Destro had been right about her ability to shut off. He was just irked that she felt she had to use it on him as well.  
  
"Beachhead...set up a schedule for watch. I'll be back shortly." The ranger nodded and watched him as he walked towards the cliff overlooking the water.  
  
He knew exactly where to find her.  
  
Every soldier has his own 'way' to prepare for an upcoming battle. Some pray, some read, some...like Shipwreck...sleep like a rock. Leather Neck, he knew...would be cleaning his weapons, Snakes would be meditating. He himself was in the habit of going for a short stroll, going over strategies for the confrontation to come. He went over every possible combination and permutation he could think of, preparing himself for the responsibility of leading these men into danger. He wanted each and every one to come out alive...and he knew he had to be on top of everything in order to realize this.  
  
It was on one of these walks early in his partnership with Lady Jaye that he had discovered what she does to prepare, sitting close enough to the main force to be safe but far enough that she could be alone. She would sit quietly against a tree or rock, or whatever was handy, close her eyes, and listen.   
  
Well...at first he thought she was resting...she looked so at peace lying there so still. It had been some time before he drummed up the courage to go and sit next to her. He still remembered that night. They were in the woods in the Yukon Territories of Canada. COBRA had been busy up there, illegally tapping in to the gas pipelines that ran through the area to help fuel their new TerrorDrome in Alaska.  
  
She had been sitting propped up against a huge tree, looking down at a beautiful mist shrouded valley below, and as usual Flint had come upon her on one of his 'strolls'. It hadn't been a coincidence, as he had been doing this for quite sometime...  
  
"Why don't you have a seat, Flint?", Lady Jaye didn't look up or open her eyes as she addressed him, "you are making me nervous pacing about like that."  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were asleep," He stammered, startled and embarrassed at being caught watching her, "I'll leave you be..."  
  
"No, don't be silly. I'd enjoy the company' She turned then and patted the ground next to her.  
  
He paused, considering...then went and took the proffered place next to her and leaned against the tree.   
  
"Shhhh...sit very still and be very quiet. I want to show you something." He nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Flint enjoying her quiet presence more than he would like to admit.  
  
"There...down by the water...look..." She whispered.  
  
Sure enough, a huge stag was making his way down for a drink. He was a magnificent animal...graceful, powerful, and regal. His antlers shimmered in the moonlight as he cautiously entered the clearing. He held his head high, proud, and at one point seemed to be looking straight at him...his soft brown eyes considering him...trying to determine whether he presented a threat. Flint froze, not wanting to scare the creature off. He felt a hand on his. Jaye's...she was sitting a still as he, watching the animal intently. The warmth of her touch sent chills down his spine. But still he didn't move.  
  
The deer looked away and bent down to drink.  
  
"Magnificent..." Flint said softly, as to not disturb him.   
  
"Cernunnos", she whispered, "The Horned One..."  
  
Flint looked at her, confused.  
  
She turned to him and smiled.   
  
"My Nan used to tell me stories growing up, stories from the old time...from old Scotland and Ireland. The story of the Stag-God was always one of my favorites."  
  
"I am a stag of seven tines,  
I am a wide flood on a plain,  
I am a wind on the deep waters,  
I am a shining tear of the sun,  
I am a hawk on a cliff,  
I am fair among flowers,  
I am a god who sets the head afire with smoke.  
I am a battle waging spear,  
I am a salmon in the pool,  
I am a hill of poetry,  
I am a ruthless boar,  
I am a threatening noise of the sea,  
I am a wave of the sea,  
Who but I knows the secrets of the wild?"  
  
She blushed, and looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry...I got carried away...I don't usually share these moments with others..."  
  
"Don't be sorry." Flint smiled, "It was beautiful." He didn't want this moment to end. They sat in silence, holding hands, until the stag made turned and slowly disappeared into the woods.  
  
"I guess you were curious as to what I was doing before every confrontation with COBRA. Am I right?" She laughed softly, taking her hand back, as he tried unsuccessfully to deny it.  
  
"No, its OK. I noticed you hanging about of late." She laughed softly, "Its no big secret, really. I guess the best way to describe it is that I 'listen'. Every place we are sent has its own unique sounds. The sound of waves crashing against the beach, the sound of wind rustling through the leaves, of a storm coming in, rain falling, rivers flowing, the howl of wolves. If you sit quietly and listen, it becomes almost like meditating. It's really quite relaxing, it clears your head. And if you are quiet enough, sometimes you are rewarded with what we saw tonight. A glimpse into the wild..."  
  
"It evolved out of something I learned during my intelligence training. One of the instructors wanted us to perfect the art of quiet observation. This was one of his 'drills'. He was a bit new age, I guess."  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Looking down at the valley below. Flint was more relaxed than he had been in a long while. So much so that he drifted off. He doesn't know how long he was out, but he was awoken by Jaye's gentle nudge.  
  
"Hey...I think we had better get back."  
  
"Jeez, did I fall asleep?" He pushed himself up off the ground quickly, "I don't know what got into me. I had better get back to my duties." He turned to walk back to camp with Jaye not far behind. He stopped just before they entered the area around the fire.  
  
"Thanks. Jaye. For sharing that."  
  
She smiled. "Any time, Flint"  
  
Well, needless to say he took her up on that last statement and from that time forward, before every major confrontation, after he finished his 'strategy stroll' and before he turned in, he joined Jaye outside the perimeter. It became one of the only times they ever were truly alone, one of the few times Flint felt he could truly relax...sometimes they chatted, sometimes they just sat together in silence. Listening.  
  
He always looked forward to that time.   
  
The sounds of the waves crashing against the shore grew stronger as he neared the cliff. Sure enough, sitting on a small rock a safe distance from the edge sat a lone figure dressed in black. He took a deep breath and went over to sit beside her. She didn't look up or acknowledge his presence, her face impassive in the moonlight.  
  
They sat that way in silence for what seemed like an eternity, neither of the saying anything. Flint knew she was ignoring him. She wanted him to go away, he could feel it and it hurt. He wasn't about to go anywhere, though. There was no way she was going to throw up walls against him.   
  
He sat for a while, and then decided it was time to do something. But how to begin without setting her off?   
  
"So..." he began, "Destro tells me you are quite the pianist..."  
  
That did it. She looked startled, surprised...and then turned to him with a look of confusion and suspicion on her face.  
  
"Yeah...we had a bit of a chat this morning on the Flagg. Well, it was more him talking and me listening..."  
  
"Not surprising, he was always a bit of a lecturer", she replied, her voice flat...revealing nothing.  
  
Not deterred, Flint continued.  
  
"Anyhow. He told me you were very good. One of the best to come around in a long time. I would have liked to hear you play..."  
  
She continued to look at him, and Flint saw a slight shift in her expression. It could be the way the light was playing on her face, though...he decided to press on.  
  
"You must miss it. It sounded like something you had a great passion for, and yet you never play. Or at least you never played while I have known you."  
  
She turned to look out at the water.  
  
"I..." she paused, "I was too busy with the Joes, with my job. I guess I grew out of it."  
  
He looked at her. He knew when she was lying.  
  
"Your file says you were an actress..."  
  
She tensed.   
  
"That file is...inaccurate..."  
"I figured as much, seeing it also says you were born in Mass.", he said quietly, trying not to be confrontational.  
  
"No, that was true. I was born in Martha's Vineyard. In my parent's summer home. The place was sold when my mother died."  
  
He sat quietly, silently urging her to continue.  
  
"When you work in intelligence, you learn that the best covers are those that are veiled in half truths. It's easier to maintain your persona that way. Lies are easy to forget...not so much those characteristics based in fact."  
  
"My name was changed only slightly. The hyphen, dropping Sarah...which I didn't answer to anyways...I did take drama, I even spent a summer with the Royal Shakespeare Company as an intern. But it was all part of my schooling. The McCullen's are all big into the arts, as you have probably guessed. My great love was music."  
  
"I did go to Bryn Maer, and Trinity for a little while. Intelligence is my specialty, although I work for another country..."  
  
"How did all this get by our screening process?" Flint asked, honestly curious as to how a foreign agent was allowed into the ranks of a US special force.  
  
She looked at him then, considering, and sighed. "It didn't get screened, Hawk knew who I was all along, as did some of the other higher ups. I was brought in to represent British interests...European interests..."  
  
"Did he know about your relation with Destro?"  
  
"No. No he didn't. I am sure there is going to be some fireworks when he finds out though."  
  
Flint nodded.  
  
"So how did a concert pianist and member of such a well to-do family end up in the military?"  
  
She leaned back and looked up at the stars. "My father...he made it very clear that it was my duty as a Burnett to serve the country, to serve with the military as all Burnett's had done before. I could not fight him on it. I thought it would be a quick 4 years training and then out and back to school, to music, to horses, to home..."  
  
"Unfortunately, my father also saw a potential tool for him to use for his own ends. I was strong, fast, and deadly and very quick with languages. I guess it came with the ear for music. I pick up accents, dialect, everything quickly and easily. I also knew how to play politics well, something you need when you join the secret service. I was 'convinced' to join. It wasn't so bad at first. It was interesting work, and at least William was there to keep me company."  
  
Flint frowned when her heard the name, but decided to drop that subject for the moment. She was opening up. He didn't want to chase her off now.  
  
"Your father must be a pretty powerful man to be able to 'convince' you to do anything you don't want too."  
  
"You have no idea." She frowned and continued  
  
"Anyhow, I was with the organization for a couple of years before they sent me to the US. You know the rest..."  
  
No...he didn't. He still didn't know what happened last year, but before he could ask her about it, she put her head in her hands and whispered.  
  
"Please don't ask me about last year Flint. I cannot tell you. Please...this is hard enough as it is. Give it up. I am a turncoat, a traitor. Leave it at that and get on with your life."  
  
He couldn't take seeing her like this. Flint grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, and with his other hand gently turned her face towards him. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.   
  
"You ARE my life, Jaye. I am not going to give up on you. So you had better get that through that thick skull of yours right now. I am NOT losing you again."  
  
She stared at him, surprise evident on her face. He was a bit surprised himself...but he'd be damned if he was going to let her go without a fight. Destro was right...it was time to follow his heart.  
  
He bent and gently kissed her on the forehead. Her skin felt soft and warm on his lips. He felt her relax next to him...He went to gather her into his arms...  
  
"FLINT!"   
  
Not now! With some difficulty, he pulled himself up and away from LJ and turned to see Leather Neck running towards them.  
  
He stopped when he got to them, nodded at Jaye and saluted Flint.  
  
"Sir, there is something going down over at Snake central, Snake Eyes and that English dude Duncan just got back from the perimeter. It seems that COBRA has been working into the night and have found what they were looking for."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Flint," he turned to see Jaye up and all business, "We cannot allow them to get away with those canisters. I don't think we are going to have time to wait for the main force...we are going to have to take them out on our own."  
  
Leather Neck signaled his agreement, "I'm with Jaye. We have to stop them now. We are not going to get a second chance."  
  
He stood considering. It was risky...they had less than 20 men. But it was dark, his men were highly trained, and they still held the element of surprise. It was doable.  
  
"Right then, lets get moving. Leather Neck, go and tell Beachhead to prepare the men. We are going in tonight."   
  
He saluted and ran back to camp.  
  
When he was out of sight, he turned to the woman standing next to him. He could tell she was already planning for the confrontation ahead, but when their eyes met he also saw that the wall was down. He smiled.  
  
"Ready....partner?", he held out his hand.  
  
She paused, and then took it, smiling. "As always."  
  
"Well then, my Lady...", his eyes narrowed and he grinned his famous lopsided grin, "Lets go and stomp on some snakes."  
  
************************************************************************   



	8. In the Heat of Battle

"Report, Low Light. What do you see? Over."  
  
Flint waited intently for his reply. He had positioned his men at various points along the perimeter of the COBRA base camp on the beach. All except Torpedo and Wetsuit, who had gone back to the water and the Sea Doos, awaiting the signal to attack. These machines were the only heavy artillery they had at the moment, and Flint wanted to use them to gain any advantage they could.  
  
The radio crackled to life.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a bunch of snakes sitting around. Over."  
  
"Good. Let us know when those canisters show up. Lay low until then. We don't want to tip them off and let them get away. Over."  
  
"Don't worry, Flint. When the time is right, they won't know what hit 'em. Out."  
  
Lady Jaye sat patiently beside him as he handed the radio back to Alpine. She had an incendiary Javelin out and was testing the wind direction and speed.  
  
"Those tents look like they present a fire hazard."   
  
Flint looked at her and laughed softly. "Patience, Jaye. We will be in the fray soon enough."  
  
"I don't know about this, Flint." Alpine whispered from his position to the right, "There are so many of them. You think this a good idea?"  
  
Bazooka stopped chewing his gum and patted his Carl Gustav, "Don't worry, ol' buddy...we've got the firepower."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. Be careful with that thing! I don't want to end up a puddle of chemical ooze." Alpine shuddered.  
  
"Would you two keep it down." Beachhead silently emerged from out of the darkness to sit beside his CO.  
  
"I think, however, that Alpine has a point. It's a dangerous thing we're doing. It's too dark. You heard what Chrome-Dome said about the chemical...we can't all see in the dark like Low Light."  
  
"Don't worry, Beachhead. Just follow the plan."  
  
Beachhead frowned but didn't pursue the subject further. Plans and strategies were Flint's greatest strength. There were very few that could out think him on the battlefield. He nodded and disappeared back into the night, a British soldier following behind him.  
  
"We few, we happy few, we band of brothers..." Flint mumbled to himself. Lady Jaye looked up and continued.  
  
"'...For he today that shed his blood with me shall be my brother, be he ne'er so vile, this day shall gentle his condition.' Henry V. Act 4, Scene 3."  
  
He smiled. "Not bad Jaye..."  
  
She smiled back. "What can I say? I have been hanging around an English Lit scholar for quite some time now. It must be rubbing off."  
  
Flint had a habit of quoting great works of literature when he was sitting around waiting for something to happen. She was no slouch in the academic department herself, but was always amazed at the depth of his knowledge on the subject. It had become a game for them to see who can stump the other first. Jaye had yet to win a round, although she had come pretty close at times.  
  
This facet of her partner had taken her a bit by surprise. When she had first met him she had thought him an arrogant and pig-headed macho idiot. Well, admittedly, he could be like that at times, but in the beginning that was all she saw. She even went so far as to complain to Scarlet about the injustice of her being paired up with such a 'jerk'. He had kept it professional, but his attitude made her angry. Of course, her chilly attitude didn't help. She was had just recently come over to the States from Britain and was still on the defensive.  
  
"You have to talk to Duke, Red. I can't stand it. He is driving me up the proverbial wall!"  
  
"It's only been a month. Give the guy a chance. You hardly know him." Scarlet continued folding the laundry on her bed as Jaye paced around her.  
  
"I know enough to say that he is the biggest ego-driven, stubborn, perfectionist that I have ever met. Did you see him out there in training today. He had me run that bloody tank exercise over three times! THREE! And the running bloody commentary..."  
  
"That's because you weren't paying attention. I thought you could do better as well..."  
  
"Whose side are you on anyways?" Her temper was beginning to flare...her accent was coming out...a sure sign she was losing it.  
  
Scarlet stopped folding and sighed. "Calm down, Jaye. I'm not taking anyone's side. Duke and I have known Dash for a long time. There is more to him that meets the eye. Maybe you should try and get to know him a bit better OUTSIDE of your Joe duties. You might be surprised at what you learn."  
  
"I still think..."  
  
"Look, Duke wouldn't have paired you together if he didn't see some real potential in you two as a team. Give it another month, but take my advice to get to know him better...if by then you still feel the same way I PROMISE to go to Duke and ask for you to be teamed with another Joe."  
  
Needless to say, Scarlet never had to go to Duke. A couple of days after her conversation LJ was jogging around the base when she noticed a light on in one of the recreation buildings. It was pretty late at night and she was bored so she decided to go in and see what was up. Maybe shoot some pool with one of the guys.  
  
She found Flint sitting alone on the couch reading...he hadn't noticed her as he was pretty into the book. She quickly turned to leave and then stopped and sighed. Damn it, Red...why do you always have to be so sensible. She sighed and then cleared her throat.  
  
"Ahem...I hope I'm not disturbing you. I was out jogging and saw the light on...."  
  
Flint looked up and smiled. "Man, he was good looking..." she thought to herself, then mentally slapped herself on the hand "Stop that right now...no falling for these army jocks."  
  
"No, not at all...come on in." He closed the book and gestured for her to come in.  
  
"You just seemed so intent on your reading...it must be a good book."  
  
"I've read it before...'For Whom the Bell Tolls'...I just pulled it off the shelf again."  
  
Hemmingway? He didn't seem like the 'reading' type...  
  
"You look surprised? Don't think I am the reading type, eh?" He smiled again as she tried unsuccessfully to deny it..."Actually, its my major...English Lit, that is...Oxford."  
  
"Now you HAVE surprised me." LJ was impressed. It took a very special person to get into that institution...they don't accept many people from abroad every year. "You must have been quite the brain at school."  
  
"Well...yes and no. I was also a bit of a jock."  
  
She laughed. "Now that I believe."  
  
"Sorry. I guess your first impression of me was a bit skewed. My own fault. I have been acting like a bit of an idiot with you, I guess."  
  
"Yes, that word does come to mind. Along with arrogant, pig-headed, rude..."  
  
"Brutally honest, I like that. Well, I guess you are right. I had worked very hard to get on this team. I wanted to prove myself, and to be honest..."  
  
She finished his sentence "...you weren't thrilled to be teamed up with a woman."  
  
"There's that lilt again, Gaelic is it? Scarlet told me it was a warning sign with you." He sighed, "Well, you're right....BUT before you start in on me I want you to know that I was wrong about you. You are better than any soldier I have worked with. Smarter, faster, and pretty deadly as I found out the other day". He was referring to the time in the gym when they were going over hand-to-hand combat with Quick Kick. He had hesitated because she was of the 'fairer sex' and she had pummeled him but good. "I am beginning to think that I was damned lucky to be teamed with you."  
  
"I also would like to tell you that I am very sorry."  
  
She was about to let him have it but held back for some reason. It was the look in his eyes...he meant what he was saying.  
  
"So, what do you say...Give me another chance as your partner? We can start over...but just to warn you, I can be pig-headed, arrogant....and what's the other thing?"  
  
"Rude?"  
  
"Well...no...never rude. I promise. But you have to promise me you will turn off the attitude. "  
  
"Attitude...", she frowned. He wasn't the first person to tell her she had a bad attitude. Her first meeting with Scarlet had amounted to the same thing. She just couldn't forget what she had gone through in Britain. Maybe it was time she did, though...she had made friends here...and they knew nothing of her family...  
  
She shook her head and sighed. "Ali." She thought to herself, "you are becoming a real softy. The US is making you into a veritable teddy bear."  
  
"I must be out of my mind but...apology accepted..."  
  
That night marked the beginning of not only one of the best teams the Joes had, but also a very close friendship. Flint ended up out-performing all expectations and rose quickly through the ranks to end up third in command after only two short years, but he never changed partners as others were wont to do over the years. He always requested her on all of his missions. He trusted her completely...and she trusted him with her life.   
  
She, of course, also ended up falling head over heels for him, although she never let him know how she felt in any way, shape or form. As far as she was concerned, he wasn't interested in her that way. At work they were all business, and on personal time they kept things platonic.   
  
There were times, though, when she sensed something else. The way he looked at her, the quiet interludes together before confrontations with COBRA, the way he worried about her safety, and the occasional jealous sulk when he found her talking closely with another guy.  
  
However, there was one time that stuck out in her mind, when she was almost positive that he felt something more for her than friendship. It was around Christmas the year before she received those fateful orders from Will. Most of the team was on leave visiting loved ones during the holidays, but as usual LJ had volunteered to work. There was no use in going home. Her father would not be there, and those wondrous Christmas celebrations at her uncle's castle were off limits for obvious reasons.  
  
In any case, she felt lousy. She woke up one morning and felt like she had been hit by a truck. She was dizzy and disoriented, ached all over, and couldn't get herself out of bed. She called for Scarlet, but then remembered that her roommate was out visiting her brothers. She fell asleep again and woke up an hour later feeling very cold. Her duvet comforter was no help.  
  
It was about this time that Flint dropped by. He was off to visit his family in Kansas and wanted to drop off the gift he had bought her. This is the first time he managed to get his nerve up to buy her anything other than a card, and he was actually planning to drop it off and leave quickly.  
  
He found her in shivering in bed, looking very far-gone, and immediately called Doc to come and check on her. She of course, didn't register any of this, for as Doc was to find out, she was running a dangerously high fever. He wanted to take her to the infirmary but Flint saw her tense at the mention of the place. Ever since her mother had died, had spent her last months wasting away in palliative care, she couldn't stand being near anything that looked remotely like a hospital. Flint knew that and shook his head no.  
  
"Flint. She's pretty sick. Looks like the flu but I can't know for sure. She can't stay here alone. She needs to be taken care of."  
  
"Don't worry about it Doc. Just tell me what to do."  
  
"I thought you were going on vacation?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Flint stayed with her while she was ill, sleeping on the sofa and nursing her back to health. Those days were pretty hazy. The fever had lasted an awfully long time, but she remembers him putting cold washcloths on her forehead, bringing her soup and juice, her medication. She remembers talking to him too, and she was incredibly worried that she had let her true feelings for him slip out. Her relief was palatable when Flint told her that she had been speaking to him in Gaelic and he hadn't understood a word.  
  
The last night, though, she remembers quite clearly. It was at the height of her fever...and despite her high body temperature she was shivering madly trying to keep warm. Her body ached and she was feeling very weak. Flint heard her stirring and came sleepily into the room in his sweatpants and tee shirt. He wrapped her in the blankets but it didn't help.  
  
"Poor thing...here move over."  
  
He slipped into bed next to her, propped himself up with some pillows and took her into his arms. Had she been less out of it, she probably would have hesitated, but his body was warm and comforting and she immediately cuddled close and curled up against him. He smelled wonderful, she remembered. She also remembers him stroking her head and her arm...and although she might have dreamed it, she remembers him bending down to kiss her on the head.   
  
Flint stayed there all night. He read to her for a while out of the book he was reading, he talked to her a bit about his family, and eventually fell asleep with her in his arms. When she awoke the next morning he was already up and about. He smiled at her.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better...thanks.", it was true, she was feeling better. Her fever seemed to have broken sometime in the night.   
  
"Here, drink this...you must be thirsty..." He handed her a glass of apple juice and walked back towards the den. "Scarlet is due back today...I had better restock the fridge before she discovers I have eaten her out of house and home."  
  
"Flint..." he turned and went to sit on the edge of her bed. "Thank you...for everything...for staying...for last night..."  
  
He took her hand and squeezed it, a twinkle in his eye as he flashed his marvelous lop sided grin.   
  
"It was my pleasure, believe me. Now get some rest..."  
  
When she awoke again it was to find Scarlet in her room and Flint gone. He had left her in Red's care and gone to spend the rest of his holiday with his family. Her roommate was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Looks like someone had an interesting sleepover while I was gone."  
  
"Red...I was sick as a dog...he stayed to take care of me."  
  
"I know, I am just teasing. I don't know why you think what you do. That man obviously cares a great deal about you. I practically had to force him to leave you with me." Scarlet was the only person that she had confided her feelings to, with strict instructions never to tell anyone.   
  
"Anyhow...he left this for you." She handed her a gift-wrapped package. "I would say, my friend, that you definitely have a reluctant suitor on your hands. I've known Flint forever and he has never bought anything for me!"  
  
Lady Jaye made her shaky way to the couch, sat down and opened the wrapping.  
  
"Oh...my..."  
  
It was an antique leather bound book entitled "Celtic Myth and Legend". The cover was beautifully decorated with a detailed Celtic weave done in gold leaf. In the center was a stag.  
  
"He remembers that night too," she thought to herself, as she rubbed her hand gently across the image. She opened it up and there on the first page was an ink inscription in Flint's elaborate handwriting. (he must have used the Mont Blanc fountain pen she gave him last week for Christmas)  
  
"Friendship is love without his wings...Byron"  
  
"From the look on your face I'd say the gift hit home." Scarlet sat down next to her and patted her leg. "You two are the most stubborn people I know...you've known each other for almost three years and have yet to admit how you feel. If it wasn't so sad it would be funny."  
  
When he got back from his vacation everything returned to normal. That week was the only time that she had some sort of conclusive proof that what he felt for her was more than just professional. That is until tonight. She could still feel his lips against her skin.  
  
"Flint, you out there? Over"  
  
The crackle of the radio brought her back to the present.   
  
"Go ahead, Low Light. Over"  
  
"Looks like the quarry has returned. They are making their way into camp now. Over."  
  
"Good. You know what to do. Out."  
  
He turned and signaled for the other men to stand by. They didn't have to wait long. Soon they could hear muffled shouting from inside the camp. It seems that Low Light's skills as a sniper were still superb.  
  
"Mind shedding a little light on the subject, Jaye"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." With that, she took aim and threw the javelin into the far tent, hitting her mark with characteristic precision. The fabric burst into flames, shedding light on the chaos in the camp. There were four guards down around the canisters, and the others were rushing to get their weapons.  
  
"YO JOE!"  
  
She had her Desert Eagle out and took out down a couple of vipers as she leapt out of her hiding space. The rest of the battle was a blur. She remembers being back-to-back with Flint for a while, and then remembered taking cover as Torpedo and Wet Suit brought the weapons on the Sea Doos to bear from the beach. It looked as if Beachhead and his British teammate had managed to secure the canisters and haul them out of harms way, for Bazooka had begun to open fire on the COBRA equipment, taking out two helicopters and a boat before pausing to reload.  
  
"They are getting away!" She heard Shipwreck's voice and turned to see the fake Destro and the Commander making their way towards a waiting Rattler. Major Bludd was at the controls.  
  
"Cover me!" She yelled to Flint and was off and running towards her enemy.  
  
"Jaye...WAIT!"  
  
She ignored him and managed to catch up with the imposter, tackling him hard to the ground. "I'll teach you to mess with my family!" She took out her knife and raised it high, fully intending to skewer him on the spot when she heard a click and felt something cold against her head.  
  
"If you want your brainssss to remain inssside your ssskull, I ssssugest you drop your weapon."  
  
"LADY JAYE!!!!" Flint had caught up with her and had his pump shotgun up and aimed at the head snake. "Drop your weapon, Snake...NOW!"  
  
"I think not. Give me back what is mine, Flint...or this little bird will find herself sssssplattered across the beach."  
  
"If you so much as harm one hair on her head I'll..." The other Joes were all frozen, weapons at the ready, waiting on Flint's command.  
  
"You'll what, fool? I hold the cards here. ...GIVE ME BACK MY CHEMICAL!"  
  
Lady Jaye looked at Flint, saw the terror in his eyes. The anguish. The anger...he was so wound up he was shaking. Cobra commander pressed the gun harder against her head. It hurt.  
  
"You are trying my patience Flint...give me the canisters."  
  
Flint began to slowly lower his weapon.  
  
Lady Jaye finally found her voice. "Don't do it, Flint. Our orders are to bring back the chemical at all costs. AT ALL COSTS! We can't let it fall into his..."  
  
"Quiet, bitch"  
  
She ignored him. "Duty, Flint! We are soldiers first! We must follow orders...our lives are meaningless compared to what we fight for. My life means nothing if it is saved and innocents die in my stead...."  
  
"SSSSHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Jaye..." Flint whispered, tears coming into his eyes as he raised his weapon higher, taking aim. She closed her eyes...and felt the commander's grip on her falter.  
  
"WHAT! Put down your weapon, Joe! Does this ones life mean nothing to you..."  
  
"More than someone like you could ever know..." she heard his broken whisper as he pumped his shotgun, "she means everything to me..."  
  
It was now or never. If she was going to die, she was NOT going out like a sacrificial lamb. In one quick movement she swung her leg around and slammed it into the back of the commanders knees. He toppled with a screech, the gun went off and she felt a searing pain in her arm. However, the adrenaline soon took over and she was up on her feet, gun in hand. She promptly bashed into the false Destro's metal head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"That's for my uncle..."  
  
Flint was next to her in a flash. He grabbed her and hugged her hard. They were both shaking. He buried his head in her neck and just repeated her name over and over again. She put her arms around him and held him, rocking back and forth, while he calmed down.  
  
Reluctantly, he pulled himself away and turned to yell some commands at his men. Secure the prisoners. Secure the canisters.  
  
Beachhead approached them from behind.   
  
"Woman...that was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. I know you aren't stupid, so lets just say I'm impressed and leave it at that."  
  
"Flint." It was Shipwreck, " The head snake and Bludd have escaped, but we still have what we came for. It looks as though Jaye has taken a prisoner." He indicated to the unconscious figure on the ground.   
  
"Any injuries on our side?"  
  
"Other than my ears are still ringing from Bazooka and his bloody missile launcher, not that I know of."  
  
"Ok...regroup on the beach", they all turned at the sound of helicopters in the distance. The sun was rising in the East. "Looks like our support has arrived..."  
  
Jaye rose shakily to her feet. She felt a little lightheaded and thought it might have been the after affects of the ordeal she just went through. Then she remembered...  
  
"Your Bleeding!" Flint exclaimed and took her injured arm to get a closer look.  
  
"Flesh wound...it burns a little but I'll be fine."  
  
"Even so...Alpine! Where's the med kit!!!!"  
  
"Wet Suit has it down on the beach. Seems Torpedo got caught some shrapnel, but its minor."  
  
"Ok...here Jaye. Take my arm..."  
  
"Flint...I can walk. My legs are fine."  
  
"Its not for you." He turned to see that him looking at her, his eyes still alight with the fear she saw in them when she was being held hostage by the commander. "I need you close right now."  
  
It might have been the near death experience, the pain of her wound, the loss of blood, but she did something then that she never had the nerve to do before. She didn't even hesitate. She stepped forward, put her hand on his cheek and kissed him gently on the lips. He responded immediately, pulling her closer. Kissing her back. The feeling was beyond anything she could have possibly imagined.   
  
"Ahem..." they stopped and turned to see Shipwreck smirking at them.  
  
"As much as I hate to interrupt this long awaited and much anticipated display, but you are needed down on the Beach. Duke needs a report, Flint."  
  
"Yes...I'm coming. Hold on." Shipwreck walked off and Flint turned to her and pushed a stray hair out of her eyes.   
  
"We should be see to that arm." He said softly.  
  
"Come on then...I need to make my report as well. William will need an update." His eyes narrowed at the sound of his name...she laughed and then grimaced as pain shot through her shoulder "Flint...I have known Will all my life. We are close friends nothing more. And anyways, he had a boyfriend in London..."  
  
"Boy...friend...?" Flint looked stunned as they made their way down the beach.  
  
"Right...he plays for the other team. But you keep that knowledge to yourself. "  
  
The beach was a flurry of activity, Joes and RAF soldiers running about their business Duke and Gung-Ho were waiting at one of the choppers. Leather Neck came up behind them dragging a the half conscious prisoner. Gung Ho waved them over   
  
"Flint, you could have left something for us! How come you advanced parties get all the fun!"  
  
"Good work, Flint." Duke said as Flint saluted him, "The Brits are also impressed. I have heard a bit about the goings on tonight from Beachhead, but would like a full report once we are back on the Flagg."  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Ah...so here is my doppelganger." Destro came towards them and grabbed the imposter out of Leather Neck's grip, ripping the mask off quickly and easily.  
  
"Zartan," he spit out the name, "I should have known..."  
  
"ALI!" Will was making his way up the beach.  
  
"Good work, my Lady...as usual. Our men have loaded the canisters onto the chopper and we are ready to go."  
  
Jaye tensed. In the heat of the battle she had forgotten she was not with the Joes anymore. She had forgotten she was a mi-6 operative. From the look on Flint's face, he had forgotten as well.  
  
She would be leaving him again.  
  
"You're bleeding, Beag Aon...let's get our medic see to that" Destro put his hand on her shoulder and led her toward the British chopper. She looked back at Flint, who was being restrained by Duke. She began to protest but Destro tightened his grip and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Duty first, little one...after what you went through tonight you above all others should understand."  
  
"How did you...????"  
  
"Word gets round. I know it's hard...but don't worry. It will all be over soon enough. You have my word."  
  
************************************************************************  
  



	9. Confessions

"Are you coming?" Scarlet asked as she passed by Flint's office and poked her head in the door.   
  
She found him sitting there, papers piled high, staring out into space. It had been a week since they had returned from Europe after a successful conclusion to the joint mission with the British. Flint and his team had received well deserved praise for their efforts, but despite this Flint didn't seem content.   
  
"Hey...Flint. 'all Joes to the auditorium'" She tried unsuccessfully to emulate Dial Tone's voice over the PA system, but Flint didn't even crack a smile. "Come on, Dash...it isn't like you to sulk."  
  
"I'm not sulking...." Red smiled, that got him.  
  
Scarlet knew what had gone down on the island. Shipwreck had told all the juicy details to her and anyone who would listen. The old sailor tended to add embellishments here and there, but always stayed true to the tale. Her fellow Joes were all talking about Jaye again, but this time with a hint of respect and affection. Scarlet had to say she was impressed too. What she had done, being held at gunpoint...well...she hoped that in the same situation she would be as cool.   
  
Even Beachhead, her most adamant and steadfast opponent during the past year was now the fiercest protector of her reputation. God Forbid anyone should say anything negative about her when he was in earshot. Actions speak louder than words, and Jaye's bravery and selflessness pretty much wiped the slate clean as far as the ranger was concerned.  
  
Of course, what interested Red the most about the whole thing was the kiss. She wished she had been there to see that, and still couldn't believe that Jaye finally had the backbone to grab the bull by the horns, so to speak. As far as Shipwreck and everyone else was concerned, it was about damn time.  
  
"I nearly killed her, Red." Scarlet looked up to see Flint staring right at her, "I had my gun cocked and ready...I was going to do it...I was going to let her die."  
  
She paused. She knew something was bothering him, but she had to admit she was a bit surprised that Flint had brought it up with her. Mind you, with Duke away he probably saw her as a good substitute.  
  
She had known him for a long time, and knew him to be a very private person. He rarely talked about anything 'personal' with anyone. Not even Duke, who was one of his oldest and closest friends. In fact, as far as she knew, the only person he had ever confided in was Jaye...an early sign that his interest in the woman in question was more than merely professional.  
  
She moved over and sat on the corner of his desk.   
  
"You did what you had to do. What any soldier, any commanding officer is expected to do. No one said the job would be easy..."  
  
"And what about my duty to get everyone out alive? What about my duty to my men? To her..."  
  
"From what Shipwreck has told me, our little aristocrat knew very well what she was getting into. She knew very well what the right decision was...we put our lives on the line every day, Flint. You know that as well as anyone..."  
  
"I knew it would mean her life but I didn't back down...I nearly did, I was going to surrender..."  
  
"But you didn't"  
  
"Only cause she..."  
  
She ignored him "This is why you are third in command of this team and the sky's the limit," Red gestured at the medals on the wall..."You are one of the best leaders this team has ever had. You make the tough decisions under pressure, you can put business before personal issues...'  
  
He stood up suddenly.  
  
"And what if that's not what I want? What if I can't put the personal issues aside anymore? What if I said to hell with my duties...all I want to do is make sure she is safe. To keep her alive. Before I met her, all I could think about was my career, my rank, my performance on this team. That was what drove me. And now..." He paused, collecting himself, unused to sharing his feelings with anyone.  
  
"Flint..."  
  
"I am in love with her, Red."  
  
Silence filled the room. Scarlet knew it at along, but was still shocked to hear the words coming out of his mouth. For Flint to say something like that was beyond imagining...three years he had held it inside. Duke wasn't kidding when he told her Flint was a very shy and private person.  
  
She didn't believe it at first, he had all sorts of girls hanging around him. In fact, when she first met him...pre-GIJOE, she thought him a bit of a braggart and a gigolo. He was a very handsome man, keenly intelligent, charming when he wanted to be...the women just fell all over him. He never needed to make an effort. However, none of them lasted very long.  
  
As Scarlet got to know him better, she realized that Duke was right. Underneath that rough, battle-hardened exterior was a very vulnerable, sensitive soul. Inside beat the heart of a poet, and as his relationship with Jaye grew, more and more of this side of him was revealed. She knew then he had fallen hard.   
  
"I have known for a long time now." She whispered.  
  
He laughed softly, "Yeah...so why didn't you bother to tell me."  
  
"I tried. You were just too stubborn to admit it. Too busy being the perfect soldier..."  
  
"And because I am always the 'perfect' soldier, I nearly got her killed...so much for being her knight in shinning armor..."  
  
"You're being very hard on yourself."  
  
"I just don't know how to deal with this. Ever since I met her it's been a struggle to balance my feelings for her with my duty to this organization. That year without her was absolute hell. I got through it as I always do, by denying my feelings, but now...jeez, I came this close to loosing her..."  
  
"You never get used to it...believe me. But holding back is not going to make it any easier."  
  
He looked at her then, his eyes sad. "Its all a moot point anyhow. She is untouchable. She's officially a criminal in the eyes of the US military, and related to a high-ranking COBRA official. I cannot even talk to her without getting into crap up to my eyeballs. And even if I could, what's the point? She's a member of the British bloody noble class, born with a silver spoon in her mouth. We are from two different worlds. I went to school with people like that at Oxford. I mean, you saw how she lived out there...what in the world can I give her that can compare to that? She doesn't want a farm boy from Kansas."  
  
"You are HARDLY just a farm boy from Kansas, Dash...Mr. Rhodes Scholar. And as far as what Lady Jaye wants..."  
  
She was interrupted before she could spill the beans about her roommate's feelings for him by a couple of heads popping in the door. Stalker and Snakes.   
  
"You two coming? You're holding up the show."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...keep your shirt on, Stalker." Flint grabbed his beret and placed in on his head as the two soldiers continued down the hall.  
  
"Thanks, Red. For listening."  
  
She smiled at him as he held the door, "Hey, what are friends for." In fact, she was kind of honored that Flint thought enough of her to confide his feelings. God, she hoped everything will work out for them, but she was also a realist. Flint was right when he said she was untouchable.   
  
"Duke," she thought to herself, "I really hope your trip was a success. For your friend's sake."   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Breaker...make some room." The auditorium was packed, and as he had come in late Flint decided to keep a low profile and sit in the back rather than make his way to his customary spot at the front of the room.  
  
"What did I miss?" Hawk was busy with the power point slides and hadn't noticed his tardiness. Thank God for that. The last thing he needed was a glare from his CO.  
  
"Nothing much, sir. So far it's just an update on our status, ongoing missions and stuff. But take a look at the brass up in front..."  
  
He scanned the men on stage. Sure enough, General Anderson and General Derringer were quietly talking at the far end of the podium. He was surprised to see them here, they were political players...military reps that spent their time battling in DC rather than in the field against COBRA. He hoped they weren't here to announce funding cuts.  
  
Two other men in civilian power suits stood with them. The younger one he recognized immediately as John Campbell, a major player with the CIA. He had met him before joining GIJOE, when he was considering his career options. They had tried to recruit him but he turned them down for that very week Duke had approached him and asked if would be interested in joining a crack anti-terrorist group.   
  
The older gentleman was unknown to him. He stood quietly, confidently, and observed the goings on in the room. He was dressed immaculately, his gray hair brushed back, his hand resting gently on an elaborate waking stick. He had an aura of confidence about him. Flint wasn't as good at reading body language as Psych Out, but he could tell that the three others were deferring to him.  
  
"Who's the old man at the back?" Breaker was a keen study of the political ins and outs of the US and if anyone would know who it was he would.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've seen him before, though...I just can't place him. It will come to me though. From the looks of it he is someone of note..."  
  
Flint tensed as he noticed a fifth figure standing amongst them, starring right at him. William.   
  
"What was he doing here?" He didn't realize he had said it out loud until Breaker turned to him and answered.  
  
"Head of Mi-6? I don't know...maybe another joint mission? I take it you two are well acquainted now, you would know better than I."  
  
Flint grunted in reply. Lifestyle choice aside, he did not like the man. As far as he was concerned he was the reason the LJ did what she did. His thoughts of revenge were interrupted as Hawk turned to address the crowd.  
  
"Ok...now on to the main item on today's agenda. It seems some new information has come available that sheds new light on an incident that took place last year."  
  
Last year? Flint could only think of one thing he could be talking about.  
  
"As you well know, our intelligence operative was caught giving classified information to the enemy. That operative was Lady Jaye, a mi-6 agent working in our midst. She was recruited by myself with full knowledge of her position with the foreign nation. The powers that be felt that we needed a representative from Britain/Europe and after an extensive search I chose her. I have never regretted that choice."  
  
"At the time, it was felt that her true identity should be kept a secret, for reasons that now seem a bit trite. In any case, she served in that position for just over two years and proved herself to be an indispensable member of our family. As far as I was concerned, she was a Joe."  
  
"The incident that involved her last year caused me to have to terminate that commission. She left the country and returned home to continue he work with mi-6. Orders from above prevented further investigation and the case was closed. Guilty as charged."  
  
"It seems, though, that our little troublemaker was not working on her own. Gentlemen?"  
  
He gestured to the men at the corner of the room and they made their way to the stage.  
  
"You all know the generals, and of course some of you know Sir Harcourt. He is here today representing Mi-6. John Campbell of the CIA is here to monitor the proceedings as well. The gentleman to the right is Lord Andrew Burnett, British Ambassador to the US and Duke of...."  
  
Flint didn't hear the rest. "Burnett?", he studied the man more closely now and saw subtle resemblances. "That must be Jaye's father!"  
  
"You're right! Look at his eyes, it's like I am looking at Ali..." Scarlet whispered  
  
"You're kidding right? Andrew Burnett is Jaye's dad?" Breaker looked shocked, "My god, the man is a legend in political circles. He practically runs the show in Britain! 'The man behind the throne'. He has been causing quite a stir since he took this position in DC...not someone you want to cross. Jaye is from one powerful family, Flint."  
  
"Great. That's just great. Why can't things ever be simple with her..."  
  
Scarlet laughed quietly, "If it were she wouldn't be Jaye, Flint. And you know it!"  
  
General Derringer stepped forward. "Men, last year we received word from the Brits that Destro was preparing to break with COBRA. They had been monitoring the situation for some time and the intelligence they had gathered in the field was quite extensive."  
  
William continued. "However, we were missing the subtle bits of information that could help us crush the organization once and for all. We needed someone on the inside to help. We had worked with Destro before on other 'operations', but this one was a tough nut to crack. The danger was great and Lord McCullen is not one to betray his clients confidences so easily. We did, however, feel the time was right to make our move. We had a small window of opportunity. We needed to act fast."  
  
"Hold on a second," Leather Neck was up and looking angry, "You WORKED with the metal head?"  
  
"COBRA is not his only client. His family have been military contractors for a very long time. Both my government and your own have dealt with the MARS at one time or other. He is also quite well connected. Most recently we have used information from him to break up an IRA weapons ring."  
  
General Anderson cut in quickly, looking flustered "This is off topic."  
  
"Of course, General," William bowed and Jaye's father smiled enigmatically, "In any case, Destro was willing to help us if we were to help him first. He needed to get the upper hand, and to do so wanted information on the Commander that could only be found in the US. In the GIJOE database."  
  
"When mi-6 approached us, we refused", General Derringer added, "It was very risky. Destro could end up playing us all for fools, and we knew for damn sure that Hawk wasn't going to let anyone near the data, orders or not. His first priority was for the safety of his men. If the information in that machine ever fell into the wrong hands, the Joes would be sitting ducks. There is a reason this organization is top secret."  
  
'That said, the CIA along with several prominent politicians from both sides of the ocean decided that it was worth the risk to be able to bring down COBRA without the expense of an all out war. As you well know, there are people on the 'Hill' who would be more than happy to close this team and its expenses down for good. Here was an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"The question remained, however...how were we to get the information without letting the Joe team know of our plans AND keep the whole thing under wraps. If word got out as to what was happening, there would be major repercussions. What we were doing amounted to treason in the eyes of some. Then there was the danger of COBRA getting wind of it."  
  
"Fortunately, we had an ace up our sleeves. Lady Jaye."  
  
William cut in at this point. "She fought us on it at first, and I myself was not keen on the idea. However, people higher up from both mi-6 and the US Military gave her the order, and she had no choice but to obey."  
  
Flint frowned in anger. So...they used her. Bastards...  
  
"She, and everyone else involved...were sworn to secrecy. Not that Jaye would reveal anything of the plan, as it would endanger her uncle, who despite his position with COBRA was still her family, and of course GIJOE."  
  
"Unfortunately," this from General Anderson, "our operative was caught. We should have expected as much, GIJOE is made up of our finest. They wouldn't let an infiltration such as this go unnoticed. We had no choice then than to let her take the fall."  
  
Flint gripped the arm of the seat so tightly that it cracked. Scarlet put her hand on his shoulder to calm him.  
  
William frowned at the general, "Yes...but they did concede and let us bring her home. She was, after all...not under your jurisdiction to prosecute. And that was your plan, wasn't it? It would have covered up any US involvement and placed the blame solely in the lap of the British..."  
  
"Ahem," John Campbell, who had been standing quietly observing all of this finally stepped forward, interrupting before the argument between the two men could escalate. Flint knew that even now there was something being held back...Anderson was agitated. What was he hiding?  
  
"What's done is done. Needless to say, we got the information we needed and were able to help Destro weaken COBRA from the inside. Had he not had a mole in his own camp, we might very well had brought them down without so much as a bullet."  
  
Wild Bill stood up. "So, I reckon y'all are telling us that the little lady has been innocent all this time."  
  
"Well...technically, yes." General Derringer nodded to the pilot. "She was following orders from her superiors."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that she is still related to Destro and didn't tell anyone" Leather Neck grumbled.  
  
Beachhead looked up. "Who she is related to has no bearing whatsoever."  
  
"I think it does. Blood is thicker than water."  
  
"She is also related to me, young man. Where does that leave this train of thought, hmmm?"   
  
It was the first time the Ambassador had spoken throughout this whole proceeding. His voice, heavy with a very aristocratic British accent, was hardly raised beyond the volume of normal conversation, but it carried with it an air of authority. Leather Neck was no fool, he picked up on this right away.  
  
"Sorry Sir."  
  
The old man nodded and Leather Neck sheepishly sat back down.  
  
"Thank you, General Derringer, General Anderson, John, for coming down here and clearing up this mess." Hawk gestured to the door. He looked mad as hell. Flint was sympathetic. He had been played but good. There were going to be some waves among the brass these next few days. Flint smiled. I'll let Hawk deal with these chumps...he could do more damage.  
  
The three men left the building, leaving only Hawk, William and Lord Burnett on the podium. As they were leaving, Duke came through the door, saluted the departing brass, turned to Hawk and nodded. He then took his seat, allowing Hawk to continue.  
  
"Well, Joes... There you have it. The truth. In any case, this all leads up to the next item on the agenda. It seems that the Brits were very impressed with our performance the other day. So much so that they would like in on the action. Lord Burnett has approached me personally to ask that we bring on an agent from Britain to replace the one we lost last year."  
  
"Replace?!"  
  
Hawk turned to Flint and smirked. Oh Christ, did he say that out loud? He had to stop doing that.  
  
"Sorry, Flint. But we need someone here from the UK immediately, and you need a new partner. Shipwreck has been complaining. It seems you are running him to hard."  
  
"Yeah," Shipwreck exaggerated a yawn and a stretch, "Sorry, Flint, but these old bones need a rest. I figure a posting to Hawaii will do the trick."  
  
Hawk continued over the laughter that followed. "With William's help and Lord Burnett's approval, we have found someone we think you will find suitable. Well trained, intelligent and fully capable of holding her own as part of this team. She arrived with Duke just now and is waiting outside. I think we should all give our new member a warm welcome. Duke?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." He got up and made his way towards the door. Flint was angry, he turned to Scarlet to complain about this whole 'new partner' idea and found her grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I don't know why you find this so amusing...I do NOT need a new partner. When this meeting is over I am going to march myself right into Hawk's office and..."  
  
He didn't finish his sentence. All the Joes were getting up and cheering. He couldn't see what was up as Gung Ho and Roadblock were blocking his line of sight, so he stood up, then nearly fell over again when he saw what had got their attention.  
  
"Well, men. I see you approve of my choice. Welcome back, Lady Jaye!"  
  
She was stunning. Her hair was down and she was wearing a black combat uniform that showed off her figure. It looked like the bullet she took on the island did more damage than she had claimed, for her arm was in a sling, but other than that she looked ready for anything.  
  
The Joes crowded around her, welcoming her home. Even Beachhead came up and squeezed her shoulder, smiling. Shipwreck was the most exuberant as usual, grabbing her in his arms and swinging her round. Flint fought down a twinge of jealousy.  
  
When he put her down, she looked up and scanned the crowd, catching his eye. He smiled at her, and she winked back.  
  
"Ok, men...back to your seats. Jaye, could you come up here, please?"  
  
"Yes sir," her English accent and Gaelic lilt were apparent when she spoke. She didn't need to hide her true identity anymore.  
  
She walked up to the front, nodding at William and then pausing at Lord Burnett, tensing up.  
  
"Father," she bowed her head. He nodded back.  
  
"Alison."  
  
Hawk interrupted. "Agent Harcourt tells me that you are no longer with mi-6. That you handed in your resignation a week ago."  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"That means you are pretty much a free agent."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. I would like to officially welcome you to the team then. You are a Joe again, and this time its for real. Go get yourself settled. You have tomorrow off but I expect to see you on duty the next morning."  
  
He turned to the crowd.  
  
"Duke, Flint, Beachhead...my office. The rest of you, dismissed."  
  
He watched as she hugged William and shook hands with her father before she was lost in a crowd of Joes. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face a smiling Duke.  
  
"We had you there, eh?"  
  
"Very funny, Duke. You could have let me in on this!"  
  
"What, and spoil my fun? I don't think so, old friend. Come on, Hawk is expecting us. We are meeting with the ambassador to discuss that last mission. The sooner this is over the sooner you can go and get yourself 'acquainted' with your new partner."  
  
Acquainted. Flint stood up and followed Duke and Beachhead towards Hawk's office. The thought of seeing Jaye alone excited and terrified him at the same time. He wasn't sure how to handle it. What was he going to say...what was he going to do. Actually, he had a very good idea of what he wanted to do.   
  
"Flint, would you hurry up...you are going to be late again." Beachhead passed him by and he realized he had stopped in the middle of the hall outside Hawk's office. He pushed all other thoughts aside and stepped into the room, ready for business.  
  
************************************************************************  
  



	10. Sanctuary

Lady Jaye sat back on the couch and closed her eyes, enjoying the first moment of peace in about three days. Scarlet had gone over to 'visit' Duke, and the other Joes had all gone back to their rooms or reported for night duty.   
  
"At least I managed to finish unpacking", she thought to herself. Scarlet had helped, going through her roommate's wardrobe with an eye for what she could borrow. In fact, the Ralph Lauren sweater she had on when she left had never made it into a drawer.  
  
Once the others had left, they had chatted for hours...old friends reunited after a long absence. They talked about nothing and everything, things that happened on the base while Jaye was 'away', what her life was like out in England, what shoes would go well with this particular pair of pants as well as an in depth discussion about the goings on of their favorite TV show...  
  
Of course, Red had immediately jumped on her about her 'moment' with Flint on the island. Jaye grimaced at the thought. She was a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. She still couldn't believe she had done something so impetuous, so rash. Truth be told, she was a bit worried about seeing him again and was happy he was in a closed door meeting with the command team.  
  
"I guess Shipwreck told you, then...."  
  
"Told me?', Scarlet laughed, "Have you forgotten what our favorite sea dog is like when he gets his teeth into a good story."  
  
"The whole base knows then?" Jaye groaned.  
  
"What's a matter, LJ? Don't tell me you are upset about this..."  
  
"Upset? Why would I be upset? I just kissed my CO, my partner, my best friend right smack on the lips. What was I thinking? I'll tell you what I was thinking...I wasn't!"  
  
Scarlet looked at her roommate in amazement. "You can't be serious...you actually think..."  
  
"That this is going to ruin the professional relationship I have with him, my friendship with him...yes...the whole deal. Believe me, I know. It's going to be awkward now between us. Not to mention the fact he is probably angry as hell about the talk going around the base. You know how he is about his professional reputation...."  
  
There was a pause in the conversation as Jaye continued to hang up her clothes while Scarlet stared at her from the bed.  
  
"You know, Jaye..."  
  
"I can't even pretend it never happened now that every Joe and his brother knows. Maybe I can claim temporary insanity due to physical trauma..."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Jaye turned to her friend, taken aback by the suddenness of the question and the seriousness of the tone. She answered without a seconds thought. "Of course I do. You know that!"  
  
Red smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Then take this little piece of advice. Trust him. Now, could you please tell me if you have anything in this trunk that I can wear tonight?"  
  
That was the end of that conversation. She knew Red was keeping something from her but she decided not to press matters.   
  
She yawned and got up to get a cup of coffee. Jet-lag was always a problem for her, but it was nothing a little caffeine wouldn't clear up. At least she hoped it would work. She hadn't had a moment to rest since Duke mysteriously showed up on her doorstep two days ago.  
  
To say she was surprised to see him would be an understatement.   
  
She had handed William her resignation the day they had arrived back in England. He hadn't protested, just given her a hug and said that if she ever wanted to come back she would be more than welcome.  
  
"You will miss it, you know...the action, the adventure..."  
  
"William, love, I probably will. But at this point in my life, I think I need a time out. Maybe I will take up piano again. Certainly continue to train with Othello. Who knows..."  
  
Her old friend smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Just don't get too comfortable..."  
  
"OH NO...you aren't pulling me in again. You tell my father that I have had enough. Do you hear me Will? WILL!" Too late, he had been pulled away by some other agents and was heading back into their meeting.  
  
Duke showed up a couple of days after that, as she was putting Othello through his paces under her coach's watchful eye. Her arm was killing her, but she needed to keep focused on something or risk sinking into a deep hole. Her short stint with the Joes, with Flint, had reopened all the old wounds.   
  
"Pay attention, my Lady, he is getting away from you. Pull him in!"  
  
She played with the reins a bit and he collected...but not without a bit of a fight. He was a willful horse, and he knew she wasn't all there.  
  
"Ok...lets see a canter at E, circle right then collected trot...."  
  
She followed his instructions as Hans rattled off a complicated pattern. She was doing relatively well until she spotted a blond, uniformed figure standing at ringside, watching her work.  
  
"ALI...WATCH YOU LEADS!"  
  
Othello started fighting her again. She managed to pull him back but her arm was aching terribly. Not that she would admit it. The doctor had told her before he left to stay off the horses for a while or risk re-injury.   
  
"Better! BETTER! Yes, that's it...left lead, right lead, left lead, right....Ok...enough. I can see your arm is hurting. You cannot hide it from me or your horse. We will pick this up again next week."  
  
She slowed the big stallion to a walk and made her way towards Duke.  
  
"You looked good out there, soldier. I see you are just as stubborn about ignoring doctor's orders as ever." He said, gesturing towards her bandaged arm.  
  
"Its just a scratch, sir" She mumbled, "I'll live"  
  
Duke laughed. "You don't need to call me sir anymore, Alison. Or Duke for that matter. Conrad will do just fine."  
  
She dismounted and gestured for a groom to come and take her horse. She would usually cool him off and un-tack him herself, but she had a feeling that Duke wasn't here on a social call.  
  
"Come along, then sir...uhhh...Conrad...I hope you haven't eaten yet. I will have cook prepare something for us..." He nodded.  
  
"Scarlet told me about your house. She didn't do it justice. You have a beautiful property here. Really lovely."  
  
"Thank you. It's a bit much for just one person, mind you...but its home."  
  
Jaye gave him a quick tour before they settled down to eat. They talked about military matters for a while, about the differences between the British and US military, about the last mission. Then, as Brian was bringing in dessert, Duke said the absolute last thing she expected to hear again in her life.  
  
"So, Would you be interested in joining a covert special forces anti-terrorist group in the US?"  
  
She was stunned...and it showed on her face because Duke burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm serious, Alison. We want you back. We need you back. You are one of the best intelligence officers we have ever had..."  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" she checked herself then remembered he was no longer her commanding officer, she could say whatever the hell she wanted, "Do you know who I am? I am a McCullen! I betrayed you to my family! I am not even a member of your military. If this is some kind of joke, it is in very poor taste." She got up and walked towards the window.  
  
"This is no joke, Lady Jaye." Her use of her old code name made her turn. He was up and standing behind her.  
  
"Your name is being cleared as we speak. We know all about what actually went down." He put a hand on her shoulder. "In fact, I feel we owe you an apology. We should never have doubted you."  
  
"Apology?" She bowed her head..."No, you don't need to apologize. I would have done the same had the situations been reversed. But how can you know? We swore an oath..."  
  
"Which is no longer valid. Destro saw to that. It was the price the mi-6 and our brass had to pay for his help with the last mission."  
  
"He what?" Although part of her was amazed by what she had just heard, she knew her uncle well enough to realize this was a very typical gesture for him. Despite all they had gone through she was family...he would look after his blood until his dying day..  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted. "Your government wants someone on our team. They want in on the action. Hawk wouldn't take anyone but you."  
  
"Stop right there, Duke. No way. I am NOT going back to mi-6. I just resigned...you can tell my father the ambassador that I am not playing those games anymore..."  
  
"No, no...we know you resigned. That's why we are after you. We want you on the team. For real this time. No strings attached. You would be a Joe. Your father disapproved of our choice but its your decision in the end."  
  
She paused for a moment, considering his words.  
  
"Look, Alison. I can imagine how hard it is to give up this lifestyle. But I feel I know you well enough to say that you loved your time with GIJOE. You are very good at what you do. I think, in fact, that if you didn't accept you would regret it, that you would miss it after a while..."  
  
"Now you sound like William."  
  
"Maybe he is right. You were made for greater things, Lady Jaye...I can't see you playing the lady of the manor just yet."  
  
"And besides," he continued, smiling "there is a certain Warrant Officer who is about to be assigned a new teammate. Now, I don't want to be the one to tell him that unless the 'new' partner happens to be you. I value my life."  
  
He had left for his hotel then, despite protests that he should stay at the manor. There was more than enough room. He waved off the offer, saying that he wanted her to think about the offer for a while on her own, without him pressuring her. He would be back for her answer the next day.  
  
She didn't tell him that she had made up her mind to accept the minute he put the offer on the table. He was right about her. She loved her job on the Joe team. She wasn't ready to retire just yet.  
  
As she was pouring her coffee, something on the shelf near the TV caught her eye and brought her back to the present. She went to investigate.  
  
The area in question was covered with framed pictures of all sizes. Jaye was familiar with most of them...Some in fact where hers...but there was a new photo among them. She picked up the pewter frame.   
  
It was an informal shot of Shipwreck, Snake Eyes, Duke, Scarlet, herself and Flint. They were all in civies, sitting on the terrace of a Paris cafe. This must have been taken when they were in Europe two years ago on training...and she guessed Scarlet had finally gotten round to developing one of the many rolls of film sitting in her dresser drawer.  
  
They all looked so happy. Duke had his arms around Scarlet and they were both laughing, Shipwreck was feeding Polly a croissant, eyeing the leggy girls sitting at the other table, while Snake Eyes was trying to figure out the map. She focused in on Flint, who was grinning, one hand holding his coffee, the other hand draped casually around her shoulder. They were sitting close together, sharing the newspaper.   
  
She put the picture back and sighed, sipping the coffee.   
  
"I remember that trip. You dragged me to every shoe store in town..."  
  
She jumped at the sound of the voice, nearly spilling her coffee in the process. She turned around and came face to face with Flint.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. The door was open..." He looked at her closely for the first time since she had left him on the beach a week ago. She was wearing jeans and a hooded ARMY sweatshirt...and even in this casual get-up it was all Flint could do to control himself.  
  
"Oh, that's ok...It must be the jet-lag. I don't usually let people sneak up on me like that." Flint grimaced, and Jaye laughed when she saw the expression on his face...both of them remembering that time he had tried to scare her on Halloween, sneaking up behind her in the motor pool late that night. He had been kneed in a very sensitive spot for his troubles.  
  
"Oh god...don't make me apologize for that again! You know I felt terrible about it" Flint smiled at her, enjoying the sound of her laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry it's so late. Hawk kept us in overtime. Otherwise, I would have come to welcome you back sooner."  
  
Flint had listened closely as Hawk went over the reports they had written up about the Weapon-19 mission. It had taken a long time. The Ambassador had many questions...all of which were extremely pertinent and showed a depth of knowledge that at any other time would have impressed the hell out of him. This evening, however, he had other things on his mind.  
  
Duke must have noticed him fidgeting, because he leaned over and discreetly punched him in the arm while Hawk wasn't looking.  
  
"Pay attention, Dash."  
  
He rubbed his arm and grunted in reply.  
  
"So then general," Lord Burnett turned to look in his direction, "Is this the officer assigned to my daughter?"  
  
"Yes, Ambassador. This is Flint, our Warrant Officer and third in command of this outfit. He has been partnered up with Lady Jaye for about three years now. They work well together...we didn't feel it was necessary to break up the team."  
  
Flint nodded. He wasn't quite sure what to say. The man was staring quite intently, studying him. It made him feel uncomfortable, but nevertheless he stood his ground and didn't break the gaze.   
  
Burnett must have admired this reaction for he smiled then and nodded, turning back to Hawk. "Good. I needn't remind you that my government wishes to be informed of any and all operations pertaining to the European theatre from this point onwards. COBRA is an international threat, and as such should be dealt with by an international team."  
  
Beachhead spoke up then. "With all do respect, sir. We have done the job well all these years without foreign help. This team is made up of the best the US has to offer..."  
  
"I understand that, young man, and our intention is not to take away from that achievement...but to add to it. We hope to learn from what you have done here...maybe start our own team in years to come."  
  
"The Ambassador is right." Duke added, "We can only benefit from the soldiers the Brits have to offer if Lady Jaye is any indication."  
  
The meeting went on from there, and was actually very interesting. Flint got pretty into it, so much so that he forgot the time. Three hours had passed before Hawk called it quits.  
  
"Ok. I think that's enough for tonight. Ambassador, I can't thank you enough for coming in. We look forward to working with you....Flint, could you stay behind a minute. The rest of you, go and get some sleep. Dismissed."  
  
"Wonderful...another delay." he thought, "What could he possibly have to say that's so important that it has to be done tonight?"  
  
"Flint." He turned and noticed Jaye's father had stopped on his way out and was looking at him closely again, "I trust you will keep my daughter safe."  
  
"I do what I can...but she is very capable of taking care of herself."  
  
From the look on his face, it was the right answer. "Yes, of course. I hope we can get to know each other better sometime. William was very impressed with you. We were actually considering wooing you over to mi-6."  
  
That surprised him, but he kept a straight face. "I have my hands full here at the moment, but thank you."  
  
"Yes...well...know that the offer stands." With that he shook his hand and left.  
  
Hawk closed the door and went to sit at the edge of his desk.   
  
"Flint. We need to have a chat."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"It has come to my attention that your relationship with Lady Jaye might be on the verge of moving in a direction that is something more than professional."  
  
Shipwreck...I am going to kill you.   
  
"Sir...I think..."  
  
"No, Flint...let me finish. I have known for a while that your 'feelings' towards your partner have been more than 'just friends'. To tell you the truth, I am surprised this hasn't come up sooner. I was fully expecting to have this chat with you a very long time ago."  
  
He didn't know what to say. He hoped this was not going where he thought it was going.   
  
"I needn't remind you of our Military's regulations about fraternization with a subordinate."  
  
"Yes Sir,"  
  
Hawk laughed. "Don't look so deflated, soldier. I am not done. You are one of my best officers. Your work with Lady Jaye has been beyond all expectation. I have no complaints whatsoever. Your actions in the last confrontation with COBRA were exemplary. As such, I have decided to 'look the other way' with regards to your personal relationship with her."  
  
"That said...I expect you to be discreet about it. I realize you are the last person in the world I need to remind about this, but in the heat of the moment things sometimes get a little out of hand. And if I ever...EVER...see that this arrangement is affecting your work in a negative manner, I will come down on you so hard that you will remember to your dying day why they call me the Tomahawk."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ok...I think I have kept you long enough. I am sure there is someplace else you would rather be right now."  
  
Flint smiled.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Lady Jaye broke his reverie with a question, "Duke got out of the meeting a while ago. I was wondering what happened to you. Hawk kept you behind?"  
  
"Ummm...yeah." He sat down on the sofa and took off his beret.  
  
Here it goes...he thought.  
  
"To tell you the truth. He wanted to talk to me about my relationship with you."  
  
Her eyes went wide, and then she looked away...putting her coffee down on the TV.  
  
"Oh God, Flint...I'm so sorry. That was all my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did on that last mission. I promise, it won't happen again."  
  
He got up and quickly came up behind her to whisper in her ear "Don't make promises you won't be able to keep."  
  
What? Did she hear him correctly? She turned around and they stood face to face...very close. She could feel the heat off his body, smell his musky scent...she could sense his tension. It wasn't the tension of battle, something she had felt off him many times before...this was different. She felt her body responding and tried to fight it down.  
  
"Flint...I..."  
  
He brushed his hand softly across her cheek. It came to rest around the back of her neck. He pulled her towards him and their lips met. It was an instantaneous explosion of pleasure, of passion...held in for too long...Jaye's body responded immediately, pulling closer to his. His arms were around her now, her arms around him. His hands began to gently roam her back.  
  
Suddenly he pulled away...she looked at him askance.   
  
"Oh boy..." he pulled his hand through his hair, looking sheepish, like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Jaye, I had better get this off my back now. I don't think I am going to be able to stop myself if we go any further."  
  
She was about to tell him she didn't mind when he put a finger on her lips.  
  
"Shhh...No, let me say this...its been sitting in here too long." He indicated his heart, "It has to be said."  
  
"Alison...I've done a lot of thinking this past year while you were gone, about things that I never told you. I missed you terribly. I was angry, but it paled in comparison to the hurt I felt at losing you. I am not very good a expressing my feelings...I...no, that's a lie. I was afraid. Afraid to admit how I felt about you...afraid to deal with all the emotions welling up inside me every time I saw you. It wasn't until I saw you again, until I nearly lost you to a bullet, that I realized what a fool I'd been."  
  
He looked up into her eyes then, and brushed his hand slowly long her cheek...  
  
"I love you, Jaye. I have loved you for a good long time now...I just could never admit it to myself...to you...until now."  
  
She stood there silently, floored by what she had just heard. She didn't know what to say, to do...  
  
"Is this a dream? I must have fallen asleep..."  
  
He cocked his head, looking at her with a questioning glance, and pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lay all this on you like that...I guess that is a lot for you to think about all at once. Should I leave you alone for a bit..."  
  
"No...Don't go..." She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, "Its just a shock, that's all. I never thought you felt the same way..."  
  
"You mean...?", he flashed her a happy, lopsided grin. She laughed at the sweet and eager expression on his face. This was the Flint that no one knew but her. This was the man behind the uniform. Behind the rank.   
  
"Flint...you have to be the most clueless male I have ever met. Of course I love you. I always have. With all of my heart."  
  
He gathered her up into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Flint awoke in the darkness, disoriented for a moment. He felt a warm body nestled beside him and remembered where he was.   
  
He smiled, pulling Jaye's naked body closer to his. The touch of her skin on his was enough to send waves of desire pulsing through his body, as exhausted as it was. She mumbled something in her sleep and cuddled closer.  
  
"Shhh...sleep." He whispered, kissing her on the top of her head.  
  
She must be wiped. Neither of them had gotten much sleep last night...the two of them spent the hours exploring, getting to know each others bodies as well as they knew each others hearts. It had been an incredible experience. He was no beginner in the bedroom, but last night he felt he had finally learned the difference between the expressions "having sex" and 'making love'.  
  
He looked at the clock...5 am. The sun wasn't even up yet and his internal alarm clock had gone off, not caring that Duke had given him the day off. Needless to say, he planned on making the most of it. He had some surprises up his sleeve for his lovely lady...but now he wondered if he would be able to get out of bed...for his body was beginning to respond to her proximity.  
  
"Flint...why are you up? Don't you have the day off?" a sleepy voice asked from beside him.  
  
"Force of habit." He nestled down close to her and kissed her. "I didn't mean to wake you. "  
  
She smiled. "My circadian rhythm is stuck in another time zone...and besides." She poked him playfully in the side, "I just remembered something... " She nimbly leaned over him, grabbing something out of her night table drawer.  
  
"Mmmm...this is nice."   
  
"Flint...don't you ever get tired?" She sat up and began to fiddle with the clasp on a small leather bag.  
  
"No...not really. It must be that sexy accent."  
  
She playfully tapped him on the forehead. "I have something that might distract you..."  
  
"I doubt it...hey...what's this?" She handed him a set of keys. "Is this what I think it is?" He got up and looked at her excitedly.  
  
"Keys to the Porsche...It's a lovely morning, and we are already up. How about we go and take a drive. Catch the sunrise."  
  
He looked at her and smiled..."Where have you been all my life?"  
  
"Right here, you big goof. Waiting for you to come to your senses."  
  
His expression turned serious, then...as his eyes met hers. "You must miss you old life. Living the way you did and having to give it up to come to the US, to the army..."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him, "Not as much as I missed you and the team while I was over there this past year...and besides, I didn't give anything up. Its still there waiting for me, for us."  
  
He paused and took her hand. "Us?"  
  
"There is an 'us' now, isn't there?"  
  
He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I think there has been an 'us' since our very first meeting, partner"  
  
"Now," he continued as he playfully pinned her down and leaned on top of her, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but the car can wait...Right now...I have to get something out of my system."  
  
She smiled at him. Her teammate, her best friend, her lover...  
  
"Why not...we do have the whole day."  
  
"Jaye...my love...we have our whole lives..."  
  
************************************************************************  



End file.
